Old Acquaintances
by Gabi1994
Summary: She'd always been warned that some things were better left for never. Somehow being chased down dark alleyways by a bitter and vengeful ex seemed to fall in to that pile. K/K Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Old Acquaintances and New Beginnings

Sneaking out of the crowded club had been easy. What she hadn't expected was for the bastard to follow her. Sprinting away from his injured form Kaoru darted down an alleyway. Throwing a panicked glance over her shoulder Kaoru cursed. She could see his hulking form silhouetted by the street light at the mouth of the alley.

He was persistent. She had already broken his nose and most likely a finger. Was she really worth the trouble? Behind her she heard lumbering footsteps and a wet muffled voice called out,

"C'mon baby I just want a bit of fun." Apparently she was. Hearing his wet breaths she took the next turn darting into a side alley way hoping to lose him. '_Crap!_' dead end. Whirling she turned to face her pursuer.

"Hi there baby." He gurgled as he pulled a knife from his side '_Oh crap!_' brandishing the knife before him he had one meaty hand clamped over his bleeding nose.

"Well hi there, Brad. How're you doing? I haven't seen you in a while. You don't look so good, but then I'm sure that chasing helpless women down alleyways has that effect on people." She snarled bitingly, refusing to succumb to the panic that gnawed at her.

"C'mon baby, don't be like that. I love you."

"Oh, so you usually stalk the people you love before cornering them in dark alleys. I dumped you Brad. Leave me alone." The man's drunken face hardened and he stepped forward menacingly

"Well baby that's too bad 'cause you're gonna love me anyway." As he stepped closer she edged away from him. Taking one more step back she felt her back press against the damp bricks of the building behind her. As Brad stepped forward Kaoru lunged forward trying to kick the knife from his hand.

With surprising quickness for a drunk he grabbed her ankle. Twisting it viciously he threw her to the ground. Grabbing the stunned girl by the throat he pushed her against the concrete. Writhing, her nails clawed futility at his hand as he tightened his grip. Taking the knife he ran the blade over her face saying,

"Now, now Kaoru. I would hate to ruin your pretty face with a scar. Wouldn't you?"

"Bastard!" she spat, squirming to free herself

"Stop it!" he ordered his grip on her neck tightening. He placed the knife just below her sapphire blue eyes making a long shallow cut across her cheek. As blood welled from the wound Kaoru went still.

"Good girl, you learn fast." He crooned sickeningly sitting on her legs he used the knife to cut through the silky sky blue shirt she wore. Realizing his intent Kaoru began to thrash violently trying to free herself. So he began to systematically beat her face splitting her lip and bruising her face. When she still fought him he took his blade and set the edge against the bared skin of her neck and again she went still.

"No, no pet you must learn to behave." And slit a deep cut across her collar bones. Kaoru screamed but went silent when she felt the blade, still sticky with her blood press against her abdomen.

"Good girl." He purred pushing his face against hers and licking her cut. She jerked her head away violently smashing her forehead into his. Cursing he slit through her bra and Kaoru screamed twisting against his hold.

Suddenly they both heard the audible click of a gun and went still. An ice cold voice spoke quietly from the shadows,

"Get off of her you bastard." Slowly Brad released her; raising his hands out to the side he dropped the knife.

"It was only a bit of fun-" his excuse was cut short as the man ordered

"Shut up," in a cold angry voice. Kaoru wasted no time, scrabbling out from under him she struggled to hold the tattered remains of her shirt together as she curled terrified against the wall. Her eyes wide she caught sight of her "rescuer".

The man had fiery red hair and furiously glinting gold eyes. Stalking forward he slammed butt of the gun down on the back of Brad's head. Silently the huge man crumpled forward hitting the ground with a meaty thud. Stepping around the body he stepped forward. Kaoru shivered and cringed against the rough, damp brickwork at her back. Her eyes were wide and panicked blood dripped slowly down her face.

"Shh, you're safe now," he murmured soothingly, "I won't hurt you, let me help." He knelt in front of Kaoru's shivering form. Taking a soft cloth from one of his pockets the man reached out slowly. When she didn't flinch from his hand he gently wiped the blood and grime from her face so he could see the cut. Then he noticed the blood that was seeping down her front. Looking into her glassy eyes he spoke,

"You need to see a doctor. Will you let me help you?" slowly she nodded. Gently he lifted the injured girl in his arms. Tucking her small form against him he strode quickly out of the alley. He frowned as he felt warm liquid seep into this shirt. The girl was bleeding, a lot. Luckily, his apartment was close, every once in a while the woman whimpered softly as his movements jarred her injuries.

Soon they reached his apartment. Shoving open his door he walked in and lay the woman onto his bed. Thankfully, she had passed out some time ago. Stepping out of his room he grabbed his phone and called Megumi. At the second ring she picked up the phone,

"Kenshin, are you hurt?" she said worried

"No, it's not me Megumi. I have a woman in my apartment. She got attacked by some bastard in an alley near my place. I need you to come look at her, she's bleeding really badly."

"Be there in five." She said and hung up. Putting down his phone Kenshin walked quickly into his bathroom and grabbed a pile of towels. Going into his bedroom he laid a towel over her before lifting her gently to slide one under her petite form. Making a pad from a dish towel he pressed it firmly onto the long jagged cut on her chest trying to staunch the bleeding.

After several minutes the bleeding stopped and Kenshin sat back on his heels relieved. Hearing someone pounding on his door he jumped up and strode over to the door to let Megumi in. she had her bag of medical supplies under one arm.

"Where is she?"

"In my room" Kenshin supplied and she hurried in. Kenshin walked into the bath room. Finding a small basin her filled it with warm water and draped a clean wash cloth over the side. Going to his bed room door he knocked and opening the door he set the basin inside before closing the door. He caught Megumi's muffled thanks.

Walking into the kitchen he washed the girl's blood from his hands. He also stripped out of his long black coat. Removing his katana he propped it beside his gun holster along the wall. Moving quietly he placed a kettle of water on the stove. Glancing over at the clock he frowned, 3 am, a small vengeful voice in his head whispered, '_still enough time to hunt down that bastard._' Kenshin shook his head. The man was not his problem the girl was safe, the police would deal with him. Pulling the boiling water off the heat he dropped in some peppermint tea bags and let them steep.

Walking into his bathroom he stripped out of his clothing and took a hot shower. Washing the girl's blood from his shirt in the sink, then pulling on his black pants he wrung out his hair. His shirt was wet and Megumi was still with the girl so he left his shirt off. Walking into the kitchen he poured the mint tea into two large mugs just as Megumi walked out of his room and collapsed onto the couch. Silently Kenshin walked over and took a seat beside her, handing her a mug of tea. She smiled tiredly at him,

"How did you know?" he shrugged and Megumi rubbed her face tiredly,

"Oh god, what happened to that poor woman, Kenshin? It took ten stitches to get that cut closed. Her face was beaten to a pulp and she's going to have a lovely hand shaped bruise on her neck; though if she's lucky the cut to her face won't scar." Kenshin swore softly,

"I should have killed the bastard." He muttered darkly. Megumi glanced over at him,

"Honestly I'm surprised to here you left him in this life at all. That's not like you." He shrugged,

"The girl was still conscious I didn't think killing him would do any good if she had to watch me. She was traumatized enough." Megumi nodded absently nursing her mug,

"Aoshi would have been ticked if he had to take care of another body." Kenshin chuckled softly,

"Megumi, I think Sano is rubbing off on you." She glared at him

"Shut up, well anyway, she'll sleep for now, so you can probably grab a shirt. I assume you're going to let her stay here?" he shrugged,

"Well knowing you, I think you found your newest stray. Keep her still, keep her warm and change her bandages every five hours or so during the day. I'll come by tomorrow." Glancing over at a clock she amended her statement, "later today." Standing she handed him her empty mug and grabbing her bag walked to the door saying,

"Get some sleep Kenshin; I left you enough bandages for her on your bed side table." And she was gone.

Standing he placed the mugs in his sink and bolted his door. Quietly he walked into his bedroom. The woman was lying on his bed; Megumi had cleaned her up and dressed her in one of his shirts and sweat pants. Padding over to his dresser he pulled on a white under shirt and grabbing some sweats walked into the sitting room to change. Walking into his closet he grabbed a pillow and some sheets spreading them onto the couch. Poking his head in to the bed room he walked in and grabbing the bloody towels dropping them into a laundry basket which he stuffed into a closet. Returning to the room he checked on the girl one more time.

She whimpered softly her sleeping form quaking. Walking to the bedside he touched her shoulder. Her feverish eyes shot open and she tensed,

"Shh, it's just a dream, he can't hurt you." Kenshin murmured squeezing her hand gently. Her fingers laced with his and she griped his hand tightly,

"He's going to find me again." Her voice was rough and raspy, a side effect of being nearly strangled, her terror was evident and she shivered violently. Kneeling at her side Kenshin murmured soothingly,

"You're safe here; I won't let him hurt you." Her tremors became more pronounced. Kenshin sighed he couldn't leave her. Sitting on the edge of the bed her shifted her trembling body. Laying along side her he wrapped his arms protectively about her slender form. Small hands gripped fistfuls of his shirt and her felt her small form burrow against his warmth; tremors occasionally wracking her thin frame. He expected tears, would have understood them, but the tiny woman merely pressed her warm body close to him. Eventually, the tremors ceased and she slept exhausted. Gently, Kenshin attempted to disentangle himself from her. But her sleeping form whimpered softly and she clung to him. He sighed and relaxed into the bed. His arm was wrapped about her slender waist her long black hair lay about her form. It had been in a high pony tail earlier, but Megumi must have let it down and strangely even over the metallic tang of blood Kenshin could smell her…like jasmine and honey… warm and trusting she clung to him. Again he felt his volatile anger lash out toward the monster who'd hurt her. Pulling her lithe body to his side protectively he dozed off…

* * *

When Kaoru woke in the morning the first thing that she noticed was warmth, the second was that her face felt like someone had smashed a meat tenderizer into it… multiple times. Cracking her eyes open she froze. All she could see was the white column of someone's throat and flame red hair. Whoever it was had an arm slung over her waist and his face buried in her hair. Warily she glanced up to study the strange mans features. He had a handsome, fine boned face. A deep cross shaped scar adorned his cheek. As if sensing her scrutiny the man opened his amber eyes and gazed sleepily down at her.

"Who are you, and why am I in your bed?" yawning he said,

"Himura Kenshin, I found you after, umm…" she swore softly and ran a hand over the bandage on her chest and face.

"How did he find me?" she murmured to herself. She paled remembering. After a moment she looked up at him their faces inches apart,

"You saved me, thank you"

"I'm glad you are safe." Shifting uncomfortably she plucked gently at his arm silently asking to be freed.

"Oh, I apologize…"

"Kamiya Kaoru" she supplied Kenshin nodded and freeing her he stood.

Trying to sit up Kaoru hissed softly clamping her eyes shut as her movements tugged at her cut. Suddenly Kenshin's gently hands were supporting her. Carefully he lifted her into a sitting position propping her back against the pillows.

"You lost a lot of blood. Megumi says you need to rest for the next few days."

"Megumi?"

"My friend, she's the doctor who stitched you up last night." Kaoru nodded grateful it had been a woman who bandaged and changed her clothing. Gingerly fingering the bandage that wrapped about her chest she murmured,

"How bad is it?"

"Well the cut across your chest needed stitches, but the one on your face should heal without scaring. The rest is just bad bruising." She chuckled bitterly,

"Ah well, the bastard was long over due for and upgrade." Kenshin glanced down at her sharply. In a soft voice he said,

"This has happened to you before." Glancing up at him nervously she nodded tentatively,

"He's never been armed before." She muttered

"Who is _**he**_?"

"Brad… Brad Porter," silently Kenshin turned and stalked out of the bedroom. Kaoru shivered Kenshin's friendly amber eyes had gone an icy gold color. She could hear his clipped voice speaking softly to someone on the phone.

Kaoru leaned back closing her eyes. If the man had wanted to he could have easily taken advantage of her last night, but he hadn't, and something about him told her that she had nothing to fear from him. Soon she heard the door open and she looked up. Kenshin walked in and sitting on the edge of the bed handed her a warm mug of tea. Quietly she sipped the warm liquid watching Kenshin over the lip of the cup. He had one hand placed on her knee and she could feel the warmth of his body through the blanket that covered her legs. After a few minutes Kaoru finished the mint tea and set the mug on the bed side table. Kenshin looked up startled from his reverie.

"We should probably change your bandages." He said quietly. Kaoru flushed but nodded.

Standing Kenshin walked into out into the apartment. Soon he came back with a warm basin of water and a towel. Setting the basin on the bedside he helped her lean forward and wrap the towel under her arms.

"The bandage may stick so we need to wet it down." He said quietly. Nervously she chewed her full lower lip but she allowed him to gently push his large cotton shirt down her shoulders baring the bandage. pulling a small pair of scissors from a drawer in his nightstand he carefully cut through the bandage where it ran over her shoulder. Neatly, he managed to unwrap the white cloth holding the pad in place. It was wrapped over her right shoulder and under her left arm. As he'd expected the pad had stuck to her cut carefully he wet the pad with warm water managing to free it without disturbing too many of the newly formed scabs. Taking a wash cloth he gently cleaned the dried blood that clung to her fair skin. Glancing down Kaoru hissed softly when she saw the size of the cut.

"Huh, that's worse than I thought." She murmured

"It will heal," Kenshin murmured as he gently pressed a clean pad over the wound and bound it in place. Carefully he slid the cotton shirt she wore back onto her shoulders before helping her unwrap the towel from about her torso. Gently turning her face he also removed the small bandage taped onto her face. Looking critically at the shallow slice he said,

"I think we can leave this cut like it is, it will heal faster exposed to air." Picking up the bloodied bandages he stood and tossed them into a trash can. Walking back in, he said,

"If you want I can move you to the couch while I make something for you to eat." Smiling she said,

"That sounds great, thanks" he nodded and walking over scooped her up as though she weighed less than a kitten easily depositing her onto the couch.

"If you need anything just ask." He said as he walked into the kitchen. Kaoru leaned her head back on the couch's armrest. After a few moments Kaoru asked,

"Hey Kenshin, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to my hair tie would you?"

"Umm… no you'll have to ask Megumi, here use one of mine." Listening closely she heard him rummage through a drawer for a moment before he walked over handing her a black hair tie. Smiling at him up at him she began to finger comb her long black hair securing it into a low pony tail. Looking closely at her arms she grimaced they were mottled with small bruises. The print of a large hand wrapped about her slender wrist. Touching her face gingerly she wondered how bad it looked. If it looked half as bad as it felt she must look like a wreck. After a few moments of self inspection she had a comprehensive catalogue of her injuries; bruised right ankle and left wrist, bashed up face, cut on chest, large bruise on her left side and back. '_Lovely'_ she thought. After a few minutes Kenshin walked over with two plates of scrambled eggs and toast. He set them on the low coffee table in front of the couch. Kaoru pulled up her legs so he could sit at the foot of the couch. Taking a seat Kenshin handed her the plate and a fork before lifting her feet so they lay across his lap, blithely ignoring Kaoru's protests. Kaoru sighed, there was no arguing with the man. She mumbled a thank you and dug into her plate. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she began to eat. She finished quickly and Kenshin took her plate setting it onto the table. After a moment she said,

"Umm…Kenshin could you drop me off at my apartment." Warm amber eyes looked into her blue for a moment before he asked,

"Are you staying with someone?"

"Well, no," she replied

"Then no, I can get someone to grab your things if you want." Kaoru scowled at him and he looked back mildly,

"Kaoru, you are injured. I am fairly certain you aren't able to change your bandage your self, much less take care of yourself properly without help. You are welcome to stay here till you recover or I can drop you off at a friend's." her scowl deepened but his logic must have reached her because quietly she muttered,

"Fine, my apartment is at 2100 25th street, its number 15, second story. There's a spare key under the eaves beside the gutter. Let me borrow your phone." Kenshin smiled

"Will you stay here or at your friends?"

"Ugh… here I guess. Misao is in the process of moving she doesn't need me taking up space. Just remember you're the one making me stay." He just grinned, saying,

"Is there anything you need specifically from your place?"

"Umm, a change of clothes, toothbrush, and toothpaste would be good." he nodded,

"You live near Megumi's clinic, she won't mind dropping by." Kaoru just sighed and let her head fall back against the arm rest. She listened as shifting her legs over Kenshin stood and picking up his phone called Megumi. Quietly telling her what was needed. When he hung up Kaoru lifted one hand in his direction before she intoned,

"Phone?" he reached over and placed it in her waiting hand. He was struggling not to laugh aloud. Opening her eyes Kaoru quickly punched in Misao's number. Soon a worried voice practically shouted,

"Kaoru! Where are you!? You like, disappeared from the club and you didn't call me last night!"

"I'm fine Misao. Breath, it's alright. Let's just say I ran into an old acquaintance."

The other line was silent for a moment before she heard Misao swear softly,

"He found you again, didn't he?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh god, are you okay he didn't hurt you did he!?!"

"It's ok I'm fine now."

"You're fine _**now**_ what about next time? What will you do then? Where are you? I'm coming over."

"Umm, well here's Kenshin he'll give you directions."

"Who's Ken-" was all Kaoru caught before she handed the phone to Kenshin saying,

"She won't rest until she sees me." He nodded taking the phone

"Hello?"

"Yes, she's at my place."

"768 Walsh St. ground floor apartment number 4." He said before handing back the phone.

"Oh Kaoru, you didn't mention his voice was totally hot. If I didn't have Aoshi I'd be all over him. Is he cute?"

"Misao that is so not the point at the moment," Kaoru muttered flustered

"You're right, sorry. I'll get Aoshi to drop me off. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"See you"

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you."

"Err… yeah" Kaoru muttered not wanting to frighten her. Hanging up she passed the phone to Kenshin

"She'll be here in twenty. Ok honestly, how bad do I look? I feel like crap but do I look it?"

"Umm… it's pretty bad… lots of very visible bruising." Kenshin murmured. Kaoru groaned.

"She's going to flip." Kenshin just rubbed her bruised ankle soothingly. Quietly he asked, "Why did that man attack you?" Kaoru leaned her head back closing her eyes before she answered

"He is the epitome of a boyfriend gone bad. Misao is never going to forgive herself when she sees me."

"How bad?"

"Misao introduced us. We had just gone on a few dates. That's when it started. I'd get these creepy phone calls at like two in the morning telling me I was being watched. They'd tell me the food I'd bought at the supermarket and stuff so I knew they were having me followed." She shivered and Kenshin rubbed her leg soothingly, "He suggested he could move in. You know, protect me… turns out all the phone calls stopped." she chuckled bitterly

"Of course they did… he couldn't very well make menacing phone calls living with me."

"After he got drunk one night and hit me I dumped him. When the calls started up again Misao did some looking into it, traced the calls right to his cell. He never was the smartest." She opened her eyes to glare at a spot on the wall

"I've moved three times. Misao's given me a hand, hiding the records; I always stayed in the city though. He's found me every time, the bastard, this is the first time he's bothered with a weapon." She smirked vindictively, "got tired of getting his fingers broken I guess." For the first time she glanced at Kenshin gauging his reaction, his eyes were pools of liquid gold. The air fairly crackled with his anger.

"Knew I should've killed him," he muttered, Kaoru shivered at the very real threat in his voice.

"He won't ever touch you again." He murmured and she smiled halfheartedly at him. She had heard that many times, though it did seem more reassuring coming from him.

Soon they heard frantic knocking at the door and Kaoru sighed, saying,

"Misao is early." Standing Kenshin opened the door and for a moment there was stunned silence Kaoru glanced over the back of the couch curiously, Aoshi stood at the door behind an anxious Misao. The two men locked eyes.

"Aoshi" Kenshin greeted

"Kenshin… The girl you called about was…" he trailed off as his voice was drowned out by Misao's panicked questions. Catching sight of Kaoru she went silent

"Oh my god, Kaoru this is really, really bad." She murmured walking over and kneeling by her side.

"I'm fine Misao, just a bit banged up. I was very lucky." Glaring accusingly at the large bandage on Kaoru's chest she said,

"This is not fine. What if Kenshin hadn't found you?" glancing quickly over at the two men she said, "Oh! Seems they know each other," before her emerald green eyes zeroed in on Kaoru once more, "you will not allow yourself to be alone ever." She insisted. "He could have killed you." Then she wrapped her arms around Kaoru hugging her about the waist so she didn't jostle the bandage. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. How on earth did he grab you?"

"Had a knife," Kaoru murmured and Misao hissed in sympathy. Both of the women turned to look at Kenshin and Aoshi. From the looks on Kenshin's face Kaoru wondered if Brad would live long enough for Misao to implement her plan. A quick glance at Misao's face confirmed her suspicion.

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, (edging slowly away from lawyers) author mutters scheming plans quietly (dives for cover as lawyers brandish flaming arrows)

Hi! (Discreetly smothers still flaming ends of hair while brushing soot off t-shirt) I know the story line is very familiar but it just wouldn't leave me alone so don't kill me. (Shameless plugg ^_^ read Gaurdian) after Gaurdien I decided Kaoru needed some bed rest . I hope you like it so far.. .

please drop a review. you know you want to... please (author looks pleadingly at you while holding a small pupy befoe your eyes) you cannot resist the puppy ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Ch 2

Ghosts from a Past Life

After the men had finished their plotting (for lack of a better term) Misao and Aoshi left needing to speak to a few old friends. If Misao knew the system like the back of her hand, then Aoshi owned the system. At Kenshin's insistence he had looked into Brad's activities. Turned out, Brad had friends in high places, or rather low places. Connections to the underground, black market dealings… the only thing that occurred to Kaoru's over tired mind, was the beautiful irony of the situation.

She spent the morning dozing on Kenshin's couch. Around lunch time Megumi stopped by with her stuff. And after looking at her cut Megumi had declared her well on her way to recovery. Helping Kaoru change her bandages she hung around the apartment and ate lunch with Kaoru and Kenshin, before heading back to the clinic.

Lying on the couch, dressed comfortably in a pair of loose shorts and a large cotton t-shirt that Misao had given her as a gag gift for Christmas last year. Kaoru listened as Kenshin washed the dishes. She was happy to be in her own clothing, though the shorts did reveal a motley assortment of colorful bruises across her shins, knees, and lower thighs.

Brushing a hand over a particularly vivid bruise just above her knee she wondered absently how bad her face looked. She had stubbornly refused to look in a mirror since she woke no point in scaring herself now.

She shifted uncomfortably, a feeling of restlessness had settled over the apartment. The two occupants were acutely aware of each other's presence and dancing gingerly around the subject neither felt comfortable bringing up. Both knew nearly nothing about the other.

Kaoru felt her gaze being drawn inexplicably toward the katana propped beside the door. While Kenshin couldn't help but feel that something about the small woman was both hauntingly familiar and completely alien.

* * *

In a low voice Kaoru murmured, more to herself than anyone, "I bet normal people don't have these problems." With a sigh she let her chin fall forward onto her chest and her large eyes slip closed giving the contemplation of her unexpected savior over to other less pressing topics.

She felt the couch shift as Kenshin's weight settled on to the armrest behind her head. When he said nothing she tilted her head back and stared inquiringly up at the red head. A strange look hovered in his warm honey colored eyes as he stared down at her. She felt warm calloused fingers feather along her jaw before he spoke,

"I know your face from somewhere…"

Feeling nervous Kaoru cracked a grin trying to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"You must have amazing recall. My face can't resemble much at this point…" her voice trailed off under his sharp gaze. Kaoru couldn't help but feel vulnerable pinned beneath his scrutinizing eyes. Yet strangely, she didn't feel threatened merely apprehensive. In the tense silence that had settled over the pair Kaoru was sure the loud thumping of her heart could be heard even by the man above her.

In a disbelieving voice Kenshin practically breathed the word, "Koshijirō…"

Kaoru's entire being tensed as her muscles instinctively locking down. She seemed to curl into herself her bangs hiding her usually expressive blue eyes from sight. In an instant Kenshin was before her. Her usually pale skin had lost any color and her full petal pink lips seemed to be trembling but as he leaned close he heard her soft mutterings,

"no, no, no, not again…"

Worried he tried to calm her but as she cringed away from him he lowered his hands. With a sigh Kenshin stood,

"I apologize for upsetting you Kaoru." Silently he retreated leaving the small woman in peace.

As Kaoru heard the door to the apartment close with a soft thump she trembled slightly. No, normal people didn't have father's who became involved in the rebellion. Normal people didn't spend their lives hiding from old associates and demented boyfriends. She shivered why couldn't they all just leave her alone? She was not her father. She couldn't lead a rebellion.

Yes, the city was corrupt, perhaps something should be done. But that didn't mean she had to be the one to do it. Why? Did she stand out spectacularly? Did something about her scream "I am the daughter of the rebel leader!" How did he know? She no longer used her father's surname and the only person from her past she kept in contact with was Misao.

Soon her naturally trusting and open personality reasserted itself, a small voice in the back of her mind, '_You're being unfair to Kenshin. You know nothing about him and you're judging him after he saved your sorry self from a very bad situation._' With a low growl at her decidedly unhelpful conscience she rolled of the couch forcing herself to her feet.

For a moment she wobbled unsteadily, sharp needles of pain shooting up her leg from her ankle. Wincing, she steeled herself for the step in the direction of the phone, which sat irritatingly just out of reach in the kitchen.

Finally reaching the kitchen she snatched the phone from the cradle. Collapsing into a conveniently placed barstool Kaoru winced as the rather vivid bruising on her backside protested. Quickly she began punching in Misao's number. After what seemed like an eternity Misao's chipper voice was heard,

_"Sorry I can't get to the phone right now! I'm probably doing something important but if you leave a message I'll most likely get back to you!"_

At the tone Kaoru quickly left a sketchy message, knowing Misao would understand. As she lowered the phone into the cradle she heard the door open. With out turning Kaoru spoke, her soft voice seeming very loud in the silent room,

"I'm sorry for reacting like that Kenshin." she didn't move as she heard Kenshin pad over. His steps just loud enough for her sensitive ears to catch each foot fall. She knew he was only making noise for her benefit. When he stopped behind her she turned avoiding his soft gaze, instead eyeing some invisible point beyond him.

* * *

Gazing down at Kaoru's lowered head and battered form Kenshin couldn't help remember a short teen whose fiery temperament and bright personality had endeared her to all. Forever running about in her father's shadow, the small teen had gotten on with everyone from hardened assassins to street smart crooks and hired muscle. She had been young, vivacious, and well protected if only by her father's name. No one in their right mind bothered Koshijirō's family, but then Gohei hadn't exactly been in his right mind now had he.

With a jolt Kenshin realized the woman before him couldn't be more that twenty. Could it really have only been four years? Four years since they had been betrayed, Four years since internal strife had torn their organization apart far more quickly than The City ever could have. Four years since the power struggle centered about Koshijirō's only remaining heir had ceased when she disappeared; unwilling to side with either faction.

Finally he asked, "Why Kamiya?"

Startled by the rather trivial question Kaoru looked up meeting his amber gaze as she replied,

"It was my mother's maiden name."

Kenshin nodded as he softly said,

"You shouldn't put weight on your ankle, Kaoru it's not nearly healed."

Silently, Kaoru nodded her assent. Tensing slightly as Kenshin scooped her up depositing her easily on the couch and taking a seat at the opposite end, placing her legs across his lap. This time Kaoru didn't voice her protests, apprehensive of the coming conversation.

"You couldn't have been more than what fourteen? Fifteen?" Kenshin mused aloud very conscious of his small companion's reaction to his words.

Softly, she replied, "Sixteen"

"Hmm," Kenshin rubbed soothing circles onto her uninjured ankle, which lay across his lap, "So you're twenty…"

Mutely, Kaoru nodded

Shifting his gaze toward Kaoru's face he quietly asked,

"You don't remember me do you?"

With a soft smirk Kaoru leaned forward capturing a lock of red gold hair in her hand, "Now how could I have forgotten you Battousai?"

Kenshin grinned widely, "When did you realize who I was?"

"Hmm, about five minutes after your calculated retreat."

Kenshin shook his head his expression more solemn,

"Did you even know what I did back then?"

Kaoru frowned at him, "I was open and trusting Kenshin, not naïve."

Kenshin's brow crinkled, "Why the past tense Kaoru?"

She looked away avoiding his soft gaze, "That was a long, long time ago Kenshin. When he died I ceased to be the Kaoru you knew."

Kenshin watched her face intently, "Why did you disappear? How did you?"

Kaoru smiled grimly and her eyes were hard, "You didn't need a sixteen year old nuisance. You didn't need one as a leader you needed someone strong."

Kenshin frowned, "We would have protected you."

She smiled, "How could you have? I would have become a figurehead. Some symbol on a flag until someone came along to cut me down."

"That wouldn't have happened." Kenshin insisted

"You couldn't have protected me, not from them, not you or any of the others. You may have been the strongest, but an assassin cannot lead. Like it or not you instill fear. Not exactly leadership qualities."

Kenshin frowned at her bluntly cynical observation, sixteen year olds didn't think like that… did they? Come to think of it, she could have been him. Being forced to grow up far too quickly surrounded by the city's lowlifes tended to strip away any vestiges of childish fantasies fairly quickly.

"Hmm, I should have known you would have seen it that way." He murmured

Kaoru leaned forward capturing his strong calloused hand in hers,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. You were always kind to me."

Kenshin smiled tiredly, "Kaoru, do you know how many people had the pluck to speak to me back then?"

Kaoru grinned, "I just remember how quiet and solemn you always were."

"Hmm, if I recall, you weren't one to let that deter you." He replied with a warm smile.

Kaoru was inspecting his features, "You still don't look a day over twenty-two."

Kenshin's gaze roved across her battered form, "This should never have happened to you."

Kaoru smiled half heartedly, "I'm going to be fine. You kept me safe, just like old times." For a long moment she was silent then she spoke timidly, "You won't let any of them know will you? It's better for everyone if Koshijirō's daughter stays in her grave." At Kenshin's solemn nod she squeezed his hand gratefully in her small hand as she felt relief flood through her body.

Pulling her close Kenshin let her lean back against him, feeling the gentle warmth of her body seep into his chest. When she made no protest Kenshin slipped his arms around her slender waist, trying to reconcile the Kaoru in his mind with the damaged young woman, safe within the circle of his arms.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Wow! It's been forever since I updated this... hmm, well readers rejoice inspiration has struck and I will continue this fic. If you're a good person you'll leave a review ^_^

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Do you know what I am?

As they sat, content in the easy companionship of each other's presence, they chatted quietly. Kaoru relaxed and found herself feeling truly content for the first time in a long while. This gentle and caring man was so different from the solemnly stoic and closed off young man she remembered…

What had occurred, that somehow with the passing of time their roles had been switched? How had she lost the youthful energy and openly accepting heart that had defined that girl child from so very long ago?

* * *

Kenshin watched the young woman in his arms his thoughts turbulent; so relieved to see her well, so grateful for her acceptance yet so deeply angry when a turn of her head revealed the vivid collection of bruising which defiled her milky skin, and so utterly ensnared in her very presence.

Kenshin was unable to tell where his present protective affection for this stunningly beautiful woman began and past fondness for an energetic girl child ended. And he was completely unable to resist the strangely comforting compulsion to run his hands gently through her hip-length blue-black tresses. Carding his fingers through the silky cascade he quietly murmured,

"You grew your hair out."

Kaoru seemed half asleep. She lay almost bonelessly against him soaking up the warmth of his embrace.

"Hmm?" she mumbled her voice fuzzy with fatigue.

With a soft throaty chuckle Kenshin said, "Your hair, it suits you."

With a gentle half smile Kaoru murmured, "Mmm, I had to make myself less recognizable. 'm glad you like it."

Kenshin's face became very tender as he watched Kaoru drift gently to sleep in his arms. Who was she? This solemnly withdrawn yet warmly affectionate woman who drew up such bitter sweet reminders of the past…

* * *

**************

_*********_

****

_At fifteen Kenshin or Battousai as he was called had become infamous for his skill as a shadow assassin for the Ishin shi shi. City officials lived in fear that one night they too would hear the dreaded words from a golden eyed killer._

_Katsura had been a good leader, strong, his very name instilling fierce loyalty, but with his death the rise of the new regime became corrupt. Embroiled in the same slow decay as the first and so at twenty the Battousai had long since cut ties with the erstwhile Ishin shi shi pledging himself and his sword to the calm and stoic_ _Koshijirō._

_Koshijirō__ Kasshin, was down to earth, simple, and no fancy words separated him from the common men and women who followed his cause. His fight had never been a glorified bid for peace, prosperity and the ideology of a new era. No, his only wish was peace and an end to the violent politics and gang wars that seemed to plague The City._

_Yes, Kenshin was a seasoned killer and well __accustomed to the tense silence that engulfed any room that he entered. Men cowered before him and he ignored their presence knowing well that any attempt at camaraderie would be received in fear and apprehension, that any kindness was seen as having ulterior motive._

_Head quarters was large the largest main room serving as a common area open to all and __the Battousai was anything but inconspicuous his movements screamed of the effortless grace and finesse of a warrior as he made his way to his preferred position along the back wall; to see all and not be seen._

_It was there he met Kaoru Kasshin. At fourteen Kaoru had worn her glossy, onyx hair in a short bob which framed her heart-shaped face prettily. An ever present bokken slung over her shoulder as her trademark weapon she moved with an easy familiarity among the men. Talking and laughing, she seemed perfectly at ease among hardened fighters, petty crooks and average dissatisfied citizens._

_Kenshin's eyes were drawn to this small feminine anomaly as she circulated the room. And, as if she sensed his scrutiny Kaoru looked up meeting his fierce amber gaze unflinchingly. Then__, just as suddenly as she acknowledged him, she broke away from the intensity of his golden eyes. For over half an hour she hung about the common area moving easily about the room, the only perceptible difference was that she never once turned her back to Kenshin her sapphire eyes occasionally lifting to meet his with a tranquility that confused him. _

_Finally, she had, without any obvious intent, moved to __the opposite side of the room. In her sweet voice she quietly inquired if the wall beside him was taken. At the young manslayer's gruff negative she unceremoniously seated herself beside him and struck up a conversation, blatantly ignoring the horrified looks being shot in their direction. _

_She was__ easy to be around this young girl child. She never asked what he did and he never volunteered the information. If anyone informed her she never revealed it to him. She treated him with the same easy camaraderie and friendship she seemed willing to extend to all. If anything the girl had seemed more comfortable in his presence. Always finding ways to seek him out if he was in headquarters, yet knowing, almost instinctively when to speak and when to remain silent._

_Kenshin was soon accustomed to her small cheerful presence about headquarters. She was different; while her diminutive stature sometimes put her at a disadvantage she could hold her own among the fighters, never hesitating to protect herself if the need arose though it seldom did. She was able to openly walk the darker underside of The City. Well under the potent protection of her father and friends._

_He was returning to his apartment after one of his missions when he witnessed one of the few times she was placed into a danger she was unable to handle herself. Some hired muscle from outside The City had taken it into their heads to get dangerously inebriated, and i__gnoring several key points had taken Kaoru for a prostitute. Cornered, Kaoru's small size placed her at a distinct disadvantage._

_Kenshin hadn't thought__, he had acted, instinctively and in a violent rage, the bloodlust still strong in his mind. Some set of inner principles deeply offended to see the small girl shoved roughly against a wall far too outnumbered to fight. In silence he dropped behind the group of around five men._

_Smattered in gore his eyes burning gold, the Battousai's voice had a deadening quality about it. For an instant time seemed to slow as the men caught sight of this newcomer. It took a moment for their intoxicated minds to comprehend the situation but within moments the largest of the men was stuttering slurred half-articulated apologies before beating a hasty retreat. _

_His accomplices followed the reality of the situation dawning quickly in the face of the Battousai's anger, leaving a lightly bruised Kaoru watching a rather apprehensive hitokiri to brace for the running and screaming, or at the very least fainting. For a moment Kaoru's sapphire eyes were inscrutable as they took in the bloodied man who had most probably saved her from an unspeakable fate._

_Then her face cleared. Her steps cautious, she moved tentatively away from the wall toward the tense hitokiri. Her soft trusting gaze locked with his as she moved closer watching alertly for any change in his precarious mood. Stopping before the still unmoving man she placed a cautious but firm hand over his wrist. With a start Kenshin realized he had not released his white knuckled grip on the hilt of his blade. _

_Slowly so__ that he didn't startle her he moved his hand releasing the hilt and letting his hands rest loosely at his sides. His voice came out deeper and more solemn then he intended as he murmured,_

"_Are you alright Kaoru?" _

_For a moment more Kaoru watched him then she nodded once and reaching out caught his hand in hers. She began tugging him toward head quarters seemingly oblivious to the sticky half dried blood that clung to his hands and had soaked into his black clothing. In her soft soothing voice she insisted that a shower was in order for the both of them._

_Though she seemed not to notice the rank odor of death and spilt blood as she lead Kenshin quickly and quietly along back alleys to stay out of sight__, as they neared headquarters they encountered more people. Even seasoned fighters shrank away from the macabre display of death. _

_Avoiding the common area Kaoru gently lead the stunned Kenshin through a complex series of hallways deeper into the labyrinth of connected rooms well disguised as an old apartment complex. _

_Removing a small nondescript__, silver key from around her neck Kaoru unlocked and pushed open an unmarked door revealing a small sparsely decorated bedroom. It only contained a small bed neatly covered with a generic earthen toned blanket, a set of drawers, and a bedside table housing a small collection of books. In fact, the only personalized feature of the room was a small picture frame of a smiling young woman holding a grinning four year-old Kaoru. A younger and happier Koshijirō stood behind the pair his large hands placed protectively on both the woman's slender shoulders._

_Leading him toward a door at the side of her bedroom, Kaoru pushed it open to a white tiled bathroom. Quietly she said,_

"_There's some unscented soap under the sink. I'__ll grab something clean for you to change into." _

_Turning to face him she squeezed his hand murmuring a quiet thank you before finally releasing him and walking across the room to pass though yet another door which appeared to lead into her father's rooms. For a moment Kenshin caught sight of the older man. For a moment their gazes locked, a solemn nod passing between the two before the door swung shut cutting off Kenshin's view. _

_Suddenly free from innocent eyes, Kenshin's form slumped slightly as the weight of his most recent kill came crashing down on his shoulders. Slipping into the bathroom Kenshin shut the door, shucking off his ruined clothing, long since gone stiff with dried blood. Kenshin felt as though the taint of blood had soaked into his very soul, a crimson mark forever burned into whatever remained of his blackened heart. _

_Pushing aside the simple white shower curtain he cranked on the hot water. Stepping beneath the scalding spray Kenshin let the searing water wash over him, before he began to scrub viciously at the rust brown stains on his skin. Impervious to the heat and the stinging pressure of the water he let the soap and water cleanse him... As much as any who carried his sins could be cleansed. The scalding liquid mixed with his victim's lifeblood carrying it down the drain leaving behind the invisible taint he felt still staining his hands. _

_Only this time he heard not the condemning cries of the slaughtered, but the high frightened screams of innocence lost. With an inarticulate snarl of rage Kenshin lashed out, punching one of the pristine white tiled walls. Breathing heavily Kenshin straightened turning off the scorching flow of water he wrung out his hair ignoring the slight amount of blood that trickled from his knuckles. Stepping out of the tiled cubicle he toweled off. Quickly donning the clean black t-shirt and jeans which had been set just inside the door Kenshin pulled the damp strands of blood red hair into their accustomed topknot. _

_For a moment Kenshin studied his surroundings. He couldn't help but notice the soft touches of femininity about the room, a bottle of jasmine scented lotion atop the counter, with a matching set of conditioner and shampoo beneath the sink. He felt a fleeting smile form on his face as he caught sight of a ladybug toothbrush. Seeing a crumpled plastic bag just inside the door Kenshin quickly shoved his blood stained clothing out of sight, needing to be free of the burden, if only for a moment._

_As he slipped out of the steam filled room, Kenshin hoped he would be able to sneak out of headquarters quietly. Instead his drained amber gaze locked with a pair of calm sapphire pools. Fatigue was etched into every line of his body and he couldn't shake the leaden guilt that perpetually burdened his stride. Kaoru's soft intake of breath shook him from his daze._

_With purposeful but unhurried steps Kaoru got up from her perch on the edge of her bed. Casually without awaiting permission she caught his injured hand in hers. Lifting his hand between them she turned it to see the fresh lacerations on his knuckles a slight frown on her face. Kenshin's voice was low almost gruff as he said,_

"_It's nothing Kaoru."_

_Kaoru ignored him, well used to his emotionless responses and able to detect the exhaustion in his low tone. Instead she led him to the edge of her bed her gaze holding a mock sternness as she said,_

"_Don't you try to sneak out on me." before she moved into the bathroom._

_Kenshin heard her rummaging about in drawers and cabinets for a moment before she returned, a small roll of cotto__n gauze in hand as well as a bottle of iodine and cotton swabs. Pushing him down so that he was seated on her bed, she stood beside him gently wiping iodine over his knuckles to prevent infection. As she quietly tended to his hand Kenshin allowed himself to relax slightly. _

_Unassuming and unthreatening he felt he could trust this petite adolescent poised just on the brink of womanhood. She did not question or judge and she did not fear him. He craved her openly trusting __gaze. Where every other face filled with wariness or fear she accepted him for what he was._

_As Kaoru taped down one end of the gauze __she released his hand. Kenshin flexed his hand experimentally testing the bindings. She had done well, wrapping it securely enough to stay in place but ensuring his hand movement would not be restricted by the bandaging. Kenshin managed a weary smile as he said,_

"_Thank you Kaoru"_

_She only smiled softly__ before gathering up her first aid supplies and retreating to the bathroom, knowing full well he would be long gone when she reentered the room. _

*****

**********

****************

* * *

See, everyone, didn't I say I wasn't going to abandon this fic. Sorry I left you hanging for so long. I hope that updates will be more speedy in the future, but I make no promises, semester finals are coming up and I have 11 days to prepare ^_^ Yay! God hates me!

On a happier note I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers. Your input keeps my muse hard at work ^_^

Sadly, I still do not own Rurouni Kenshin, if I did most of the OVA's would randomly and spontaneously disappear from the face of the earth through no provable link to myself.

Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Scars of a Past Life

When Kaoru woke she was stretched comfortably on the couch a thick comforter tucked around her snugly. Working to free her arms she stretched out of habit hissing as moving her arms above her shoulders pulled her stitches sending sharp pain blossoming across her chest. Kaoru winced; she felt grimy, dirt and no doubt blood still clinging to her. Glancing over at the armchair where Kenshin sat, a book abandoned in his lap his warm honeyed eyes watching her. Quietly Kaoru's sleep laden voice asked,

"Do you think there's any way I could use your shower? I feel grimy."

Nodding Kenshin stood,

"Let me see what I can do." He said as he moved into the bathroom. Kaoru heard him moving about for a moment before he emerged lifting her easily off the couch. His movements were smooth as he eased her through the doorway mindful of her ankle. And settled her on a stool he had placed beside the tub.

When he didn't exit the room as she expected Kaoru glanced up at him, "What are you doing Kenshin?"

In a level voice he replied, "I'm going to help you with your hair."

For a moment Kaoru gapped at him before reining in her vicious temper she said in a smooth voice,

"I can manage it myself. Get out. " the menacing violence behind her calm words failed to affect the present company as she hoped.

Kenshin was patient as he replied, "Kaoru, are you in any position to be able to move your hands above your head much less scrub your hair. I will give you a hand with your hair and leave you in peace."

Kaoru glared at him for a moment but meeting his immovable gaze grudgingly admitted defeat. With a huff of frustration she looked away, missing the soft amusement in Kenshin's eyes. Feeling large hands tugging up the hem of her shirt she squeaked her hands flying to grab his hands, preventing him from lifting the shirt over her hips.

Blood rushed to her face as she yelped, "I can undress myself Kenshin!" twisting around she narrowed her eyes at him.

He was kneeling behind her a mischievous smirk on his face a white towel thrown over his shoulder. Reaching out Kaoru tugged the towel off his shoulder.

"Turn around and don't you dare peek or I swear you have to explain several very large lumps to Megumi."

Kenshin grinned rakishly, golden sparks danced in his amber eyes with mock solemnity he said,

"I promise to conform to your high standards. Fear not your virtue is safe with me."

Kaoru growled at him glaring until he turned on heel. Satisfied he wouldn't look Kaoru carefully stripped off her shirt wrapping the towel snugly under her arms. Irritated she pushed her already loosened black hair over her shoulder before mumbling,

"I'm decent." Pointedly ignoring Kenshin's sharp gaze as it swept over her petite form unable to help the fierce blush that stained her cheeks.

Kneeling Kenshin adjusted the water, pulling down the shower head he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and turning his gaze to watch Kaoru. With a disgruntled sigh Kaoru readjusted her grip on the towel and bent at the waist leaning over the edge of the tub her hair slipping forward to cover her face.

Kaoru felt herself relax as warm water soaked into her hair. Kenshin's strong hands gently massaged the shampoo into her scalp and she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his gentle hands running though her onyx hair.

* * *

Kenshin smiled tenderly as Kaoru's small for relaxed under his carful ministrations. Her hair was like wet silk as her rinsed the long tresses. Kenshin couldn't help running his gaze over the smooth expanse of skin revealed by the towel as it slipped slightly lower on her back. Kenshin felt his stomach twist as he noticed a thin white line running across her shoulder blades just under the white expanse of bandaging.

Kaoru shifted slightly causing the back of the towel to dip revealing the beginnings of a mottled pattern of scar tissue across her back. Gently wringing the excess water from her hair Kenshin ran a calloused hand over one of the jagged badly healed scars. Immediately, Kaoru stilled her voice low and tentative as she quietly asked,

"What is it Kenshin?"

Kenshin was silent as he gently eased the towel lower. Kaoru tensed holding the towel firmly to her chest unable to repress the fine shiver as Kenshin's calloused hands rasped slightly over the layered scarring on her back.

"What is this?" his voice was quiet a strange emotion echoing in his tone.

At her silence Kenshin turned her to face him. Kaoru kept her head down. Not meeting his eyes she nervously chewed her full lower lip. Clutching the crumpled towel to her chest she watched the ground her long wet hair snaking about her curled form.

For a moment Kenshin was stuck by the vulnerability in her eyes and he hated to see it, hated to see her, so stripped of her fiery temperament and strength. It was wrong.

Reaching out he couldn't help running his hands gently over her shoulders to trail down her bare arms. Catching the towel he eased it back up under her arms savoring the feel of her soft, warm skin.

"Who did this to you." His rich voice a mere whisper.

Catching her face in one hand he lifted her chin gently, her eyes had closed.

"Look at me Kaoru."

At his words her large expressive blue eyes opened meeting his searching golden gaze. For a moment he gazed solemnly into her eyes. Turbulent emotions flickered through the deep azure wells; pain, grief, guilt, fear before a shutter seemed to come down on her face expression her eyes empty and blank.

"Don't shut me out Kaoru." Kenshin punctured his words with slight pressure from the long fingers cradling her face.

A cold flame seemed to kindle in her large cerulean eyes. With cold calculation Kaoru chose words to draw blood,

"I owe you no explanation, manslayer."

If Kenshin was surprised by the venom in her words he didn't show it.

"I would appreciate it if you would unhand me. I am not some slut for you to handle as you wish." Disgust echoed in her flat voice.

Kenshin remained unperturbed, instead of pulling away at her cutting words he leaned forward pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. Kaoru tensed jerking slightly, but Kenshin's hand held her firmly in place, his voice a low rumble muffled against her skin,

"You may hide behind biting words for now little one, but eventually I won't take no for an answer and you will tell me how you came by every single scar."

Kaoru was silent. Smoothly Kenshin lifted her off the stool lowering her onto the edge of the tub, keeping a steadying arm about her waist. He settled the stool inside the tub and transferred her onto it. Placing the shower head into her hand he placed the soap as well as a change of clothed well within reach. Sliding the shower curtain half way closed he said,

"Call when you're done." and left the door shutting behind him with a soft click.

Kaoru felt the hot angry tears clawing at the backs of her eyelids. Grinding her teeth together she blinked furiously refusing to let them escape.

_**Damn **__**him**__! Damn that man for knowing her so well it hurt. For seeing through her harsh words and bringing up what she wanted, no, needed to forget._

Instinctively her lithe form was curling into a fetal position, old fear and pain gnawing at her. With a growl she came to herself and jerked upright, a Kasshin did not cower!

Kaoru frowned slightly her abused body protesting her harsh movements. Slightly jerky fingers quickly removed her bandage and slipped off her shorts, shoving the bundle of cloth towel and all over the edge of the tub. Reaching out to pull the shower curtain closed she ignored the slight tremor in her fingers and the ghost pain crawling over the skin on her back.

Her movements were nearly vicious as she cranked on ice cold water dousing herself without hesitation. The unpleasant sensation banishing the burning pain in her lower back and the horrific smell of burnt flesh from her nose.

* * *

When Kenshin removed the slightly damp but dressed Kaoru from the bathroom, he politely ignored the goose flesh crawling on her arms and her blue tinged lips. Gentle sure hands applied clean bandages to her chest as slight shivers caused Kaoru's thin frame to tremble and her stubbornly clenched jaw kept her teeth from chattering.

The look in her blue-black eyes dared him to question her. Instead of rising to the bait Kenshin settled her onto the couch before tugging her resisting and icy body flush against him. As her rigid for absorbed his heat Kenshin listened to her slow heart beat, feeling no need to break the silence that Kaoru had maintained since exiting the shower.

Eventually Kaoru relaxed, her body limp and unresponsive she lay held against him her head resting on Kenshin's shoulder his strangely familiar scent of rich earth and cedar unwillingly reminding Kaoru of complete safety and better times.

Until now Kenshin's hands had rested on her shoulders holding her against him and as they were now, running in a soothing and almost platonic motion up and down her arms, tracing the hollows and dips of her soft skin form wrist to shoulder, except of course for the low keyed sparks of warmth he was unwittingly setting off beneath her skin.

He had become particularly fascinated by the delicately planed contours of her wrist tracing gently but insistently over he pulse point, enjoying the way if feathered languidly against the pads of his fingers.

Had Kaoru thought about it their rather intimate and (for her) vulnerable position might have frightened her. Pressed flush to a man's warm and muscled chest. Her soft breasts pressed embarrassingly against his hard contours as her head rested on his shoulder and she lay nearly sprawled atop him. His strong calloused hands unabashedly exploring the exposed skin of her arms.

But this man was Battousai, this was Kenshin. The world might turn backward before this man meant her harm, before this man hurt her. He was many things but he was not immoral, his personal code of honor far more stringent and binding than any law.

So Kaoru let herself rest sure that, at least in this, he would cease the moment she rebuked him. Safe in his warm embrace.

* * *

When Kenshin finally completed his exploration of the smooth skin of Kaoru's arms he gently but firmly placed deliberate hands over Kaoru's lower back. Remaining silent as for the first time Kaoru tensed against him.

Kaoru repressed the quiet whimper that wanted to escape her lips. It was one thing to know what he was planning to do and another to let him. It hurt, so much more than it should have to let him touch those scars. _**No one**_ was allowed to see those scars much less touch them. Prospective boyfriends learned quickly that Kaoru did not appreciate a hand placed on her lower back to guide her and no one had ever gotten close enough to her to push those boundaries.

With sure hands Kenshin eased the soft cottony fabric of her shirt up over her hips, calmly baring her midriff from just below her breasts to the tops of her shorts. His warm gentle hands began to explore her sides meticulously avoiding the scars, he found liked the way her narrow lightly muscled waist tucked into her hips. By the time Kenshin hand finished tracing the gently sloping lines of her ribs. Kaoru had fallen limp once more unable to resist the comforting safety of his embrace and the simple comfort of human contact.

Only then did Kenshin allow himself to begin carefully mapping to terrible scarring across her back. Calloused fingers lingered almost lovingly over the particularly deep lines crisscrossing the sot expanse of skin. When he felt hot silent tears begin to dampen his shoulder Kenshin said nothing, instead turning his attention to a particularly recognizable section of scarring, starting just above her left hip.

Each about the size of a dime the slightly sunken disks of scar tissue covered an area around four inches wide in a band arching from one hip to the other. Kenshin ached for her. This new discovery a fresh stab of pain and if he were to be completely honest anger. She had been branded.

This knowledge ate at him as Kaoru lay silent and still her tears leaking soundlessly from behind closed eyes. Tenderly Kenshin wrapped his arms about her waist pulling her to his as he finally broke the silence.

"You don't have to face everything alone."

Expecting no response Kenshin found himself tracing meaningless patterns across the supple skin of her abdomen that lay beneath his hands even as his arms encircled her petite form. He said nothing as he felt Kaoru stir her movements almost hesitant as she slipped her arms around his chest to fist her hands in the dark material of his shirt just beneath his shoulder blades. Her voice was low and steady as she finally spoke,

"There's no deterring you is there?"

The rhetorical question hung in the air for a moment as Kenshin traced a particularly deep hook shaped scar on Kaoru's side just below her breast. Then he asked,

"Was it Gohei?"

"If it had been him it would have been a slash to the face or a beating. He was never one for subtleties." Kaoru said finding comfort in the way Kenshin's arms were tightening drawing her closer if that were possible.

"Who?" Kenshin prompted.

Kaoru's voice was quiet as she replied, "Izuka."

Kenshin became very still, fighting the urge to find the two-faced bastard. Kaoru seemed not to notice she continued speaking as if she were telling the story of another rather than her own, and perhaps some part of her believed that, for Kaoru Kasshin was well and truly dead. Yes, some traces of the short feisty fighter remained but those days had long since gone. Leaving behind a hurting woman divested of everything she knew in life and completely alone.

"It was after Koshijirō died. You know Gohei was acting on Izuka's orders?" her question was phrased as a statement and she continued without pause.

"Said I needed to be subdued, that I had to know who was in charge…" she trailed off her voice becoming rough "they wanted a puppet that would follow their agenda… my refusal was not taken well."

* * *

Aww, poor Kaoru, she's more of a damaged soul than Kenshin is. Oh well they need to spend some time in each other's shoes

I want to thank all my lovely reviewers. your all good people ^_^

Disclaimer: see previous chapters...I'm sure I put something very intuitve and funny there...at some point

p.s. did I get the spelling on Izuka's name right? I honestly have no idea... I apologize if my lack of research bugs anyone ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Limits

Chapter 4 recap

"Said I needed to be subdued, that I had to know who was in charge…" she trailed off her voice becoming rough "they wanted a puppet that would follow their agenda… my refusal was not taken well."

* * *

_Kaoru felt numb. She was standing in front of Izuka but something was amiss. Everything was coming at her in a disjointed, jumbled mass. His mouth was moving but his words made no sense. They were broken and her body felt light as if she were disconnected from it._

"_-he's…so …there was an-…outnumbered-…dead…ambush-…we've…no body…" _

_Why was he telling her this? What was going on? Something about him seemed off, there was an eerie light in his deep-set eyes and she just wanted him to leave her alone. Why was he even here? In her room. No one was supposed to be able to get in here. There were only two keys, hers and her father's…_

_Suddenly she was jolted from her stupor as the man shook her roughly._

"_Girl! Have you heard a word I've told you? __Koshijirō is dead, the authorities have taken the body,__" he said, his coarse voice loud in her ears._

_Pulling out of his grasp Kaoru shook her head, her voice calm, "That's not possible, what are you talking about Izuka-san. How did you get in here anyway?"_

"_Your father is dead, an investigation to uncover the traitor is underway as we speak. As to the other, we have taken the liberty of searching __Koshijirō's quarters for clues as to how the traitor knew where he was going to be.__" His voice was smooth as he gestured to the door adjoining her father's rooms._

_Kaoru felt strange there was a sharp pain in her chest, constricting, crushing, twisting. It ached like someone was squeezing her heart. Blinking her dry eyes she shivered. _

_Of its own accord her mouth opened and she heard herself speak, "Thank you, for informing me Izuka-san, please, do not let me keep you. I'm sure you have more important things to be doing." _

_Walking slowly to the door Kaoru showed him out closing it in his face at the man's continued efforts to speak to her. Swiping the back of her hand across dry eyes she reached trembling fingers to turn the bolt as her knees wobbled dangerously. Even still she persisted slipping the few precautionary traps into place. A spring loaded knife near the door jams and a jamming needle designed to lock the tumbler's in place if someone jiggled the lock too much when trying to pick it._

_Her breath was coming in quick shallow gasps she felt light headed like she wasn't getting enough oxygen. Suddenly she realized she was mumbling a single word over and over, "no, no, no, no…" and she clamped her trembling lips together managing a wavering step towards the bed before her vision darkened around the edges and she fell._

_Her body was trying to protect her from the awful truth her mind did not want to know, but fate is never that kind. Feeling the rough carpeting pressing into her cheek, she could only think one thing._

'_Otou-san is dead.'_

_Curling into a ball she let the grief take her._

* * *

_It had been four days since Izuka had come to her room. Four days since her world had been ripped apart at the seams. When she had woken, cold and stiff on the floor her cheeks had been wet with tears, but there had been no more after that. She had wiped her face and walked out of her room. Her heart felt like a leaden fist in her chest._

_She soon found that the tragedy was not isolated, not only had the ambush taken __Koshijirō. His second, Mashuro, as well as all of his most loyal and close men had been lost as well. She was alone. Any of those she might have turned to were gone, and she was a threat to the stability of the organization._

_No one seemed to know what to do. Anyone who might have gathered the support of enough people to logically be Koshijirō's successor had been lost. All of the factions were bringing forth their own choices, and bickering bitterly amongst themselves._

_Izuka and his group seemed to have taken a neutral stance and thus a central position in balancing those who would snatch power from the others in some rash attempt to take out the new government once and for all. _

_Kaoru had been startled to realize some people were looking to her to take the reins. Others felt she was too young, and personally, she agreed with them. However Izuka seemed to think she would make the most suitable choice, he insisted that although she was young, the name Kasshin had united them before and should continue to. Obviously she would have to rely heavily on a group of advisors made up of representatives from each group but he, Izuka would personally advise and care for the young woman…_

_Kaoru shook her head, there was something about that man she disliked, she knew she shouldn't, he'd been nothing but courteous to her. He was the only one keeping the peace, filling the vacuum left by Koshijirō's death. And whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not, making sure her position was secure and safe._

_The organization had dissolved into factions based on their position, loyalties, and sectors, each wanted to lead and felt themselves to be the best choice. They had ceased to be a coordinated body of rebels digressing into a seething multi-headed amoeba. People were either participating in chaotic mass meetings as they tried to choose a leader or wandering around looking lost. Kaoru had found the middle ground. _

_Sometimes Izuka requested that she come to the meetings. And she did, staying near him as he asked, but always slipping out as things inevitably escalated. The rest of the time she simply moved, she couldn't seem to stay still. Because when she was still she had time to think, and she didn't want to think. It was better to keep moving._

* * *

_Three weeks can seem a long time when every moment is a struggle, when every conversation degenerates into an argument, when you have no one to turn to for escape._

_By now the other groups had grudgingly accepted Kaoru as a temporary central figure. Yet no one had actually asked Kaoru if she wished to lead. They simply made the assumption that she must want revenge for her father, or saw her calmly composed features and applauded her control. It scared her. She did not want to be a figurehead for the war games of men._

_However, she had no choice, a few of the factions would have gladly have killed her for their own gain if she had not been placed under Izuka's neutral protection. Even the most rash acknowledged that she was necessary to keep their organization united._

_It was late when Kaoru finally returned to her rooms. Unbolting the door she entered starting slightly when she glanced up realizing she was not alone. Izuka and Gohei were waiting in her room. The small room seemed even smaller with the two men pacing about as if they owned the place._

"_I'm sorry, did you need something of me Izuka-san?" she asked politely, refusing to acknowledge the insult they paid by entering her rooms without invitation. _

_She squashed her anger at them. It made her want to spit when she saw the man in question was holding the image from her bedside table. Some stranger was looking at her Kaa-san. Setting down the precious picture carelessly he looked at her a bored expression on his face._

"_Yes actually, Kaoru I have been hearing the strangest rumors, I heard that you told Bentai's unit that you did not approve of the mission they had been assigned? " he said irritation in his dark eyes._

_Kaoru blinked, "you're sending them to the Downs sector undermanned and unprepared to procure a few files. If you want those codes send one expert, Sousa-kun, would do well. Otherwise they need more men and better guns if you want them to stand a snowballs chance in hell of getting those files."_

_Izuka listened to her patiently a stern expression on his features, "I don't think you understand something Kaoru, you've discredited me by questioning my plans. We cannot have this sort of thing. Our organization is fragile as it is, you cannot encourage these dissenters." His words were condescending._

_Kaoru glared, "Dissenters? Please, those are good men who'd rather not die for a few security codes. I'm not trying to undermine anything, it isn't a well planned assignment, the info is shady and the risks are greater than the benefits."_

"_Kaoru, please, I understand you like to see the best in people. But you don't understand the situation as I do, I don't need you interfering in well laid plans," he said._

_Kaoru growled her temper getting the better of her, "Look, people trust me. They listen to what I say because they know I won't send them on suicide missions for something trivial. Their lives matter to me, I won't let you send those men into Downs without giving them a fighting chance."_

_Izuka's eyes became flinty and cold, as Kaoru realized with a flicker of unease that Gohei had gotten rather close to her during the conversation, "You seem to be under the misimpression that what you think has any bearing Kaoru. I think you need to remember that you're only alive because these spineless insects won't follow someone truly strong. You, are a pretty face, a figurehead. Don't forget that," he growled_

_Before she could react she felt Gohei's large hands grab her arms from behind._

_But she did not panic or struggle, her voice was steely, "Izuka, tell him to get his hands off me. Now," she knew she would never get away from him alone, but there was a limit to what they could do. She was not helpless._

"_You see, I'm not going to do that, I think you need some help remembering your place…something to make it stick, because this isn't the first time you've pulled a stunt like this," his hands were clasped behind him as he paced back and forth before her. The thump of his steps on her thin carpet seemed loud and Gohei's hands gripped her arms in a bruising hold._

_Kaoru felt a coil of unease in her stomach but her voice was scornful, "I'm not a child to be frightened into obedience, you can't touch me, there are those who would kill you in a heart beat for less."_

_His smile was cold and predatory and Kaoru felt a flutter of fear, "Ah, but you see Kaoru dear, your little pet manslayer would have to find out about it first, and if I died…just imagine what would happen. Why this organization would self-destruct, good people would die. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"_

_The fear in Kaoru's eyes gave her away and Izuka smiled, knowing he had hit a nerve. She wouldn't tell anyone, she couldn't too many would pay the price, "You're insane," she whispered._

_At this Izuka grabbed her chin staring into her cerulean eyes, he smiled at the anger there. "We'll break you of that spirit Kaoru-chan."_

_She spit at him. Snarling Izuka drove his fist into her solar plexus. Leaving her limply gasping for air on the floor as her hands were bound securely in front of her from wrist to elbow and her ankles hobbled_

"_Now, look what you've done Kaoru, you've added to your punishment now." He murmured into her ear as he hauled her upright. _

_From somewhere he had pulled a leather belt and was running his hands over it as he walked around Kaoru slowly._

"_I'm thinking five for interfering with Bentai and another three for your misbehavior." He mused in a calm voice._

_He struck without warning and Kaoru yelped, hissing in surprise as the metal belt buckle struck her lower back._

"_Come now Kaoru, certainly you can do better than that, you wouldn't want anyone to come and see what's wrong, would you?" he asked his hot breath in her ear as he dragged her cotton tee-shirt off leaving her standing in her bra._

_Kaoru grit her teeth refusing to show her fear._

"_Hmm? Kaoru, you must answer me when I ask a question, or perhaps I should add two more?"_

"_Damn you." She cursed smirking when his face contorted with rage for a moment before calming a cruel smile on his lips._

"_Very well, I knew it wouldn't be easy when I decided to undertake the endeavor. I am a very patient man Kaoru," he said with a nod to Gohei._

_After a brief struggle she was shoved to her knees and bent over the bed her face pressing into the mattress as she lay on her stomach. After the first lash she was silent every muscle tense in preparation for each stinging blow. By the fifth, the buckle was opening wounds along her shoulder blades. But Kaoru just cursed them more eloquently in between the lashes working her number up to fifteen before she could bear no more and was unable to keep the cries of pain behind her lips as the cold metal dug into her raw back._

_In response her tee-shirt was stuffed in her mouth as a gag. By twenty she was no longer putting up even a token struggle to escape the beating._

_Her back was on fire. Kaoru's entire mind was consumed by the pain everything else was secondary. Even Izuka's ever helpful counting was blurred. Kaoru didn't know when but eventually they left her but she remained laying limply over the bed her knees pressing heavily into the carpet. Her arms had been freed and she was alone. Kaoru stared blankly at the wall. _

_Somehow she dragged herself up on unsteady legs before stumbling into the bathroom for the first aid kit._

_Looking into the mirror she shivered at the stranger looking back at her. Dark circles framed eyes so blue they looked black. Her skin was pale, it's healthy bronze sallow and yellow. Jeans rode low on slender hips, the waistband now a coppery red in the back._

_It wasn't the sight of her back that hurt the most. It was the dead look in bottomless eyes._

* * *

_Like some morbid game of wits, this continued for months. Kaoru chose her battles carefully, knowing well that every gain she made during the day would be carved out of her in the evening._

_Her continued resistance seemed to amuse them. Their sessions always ended with an almost chiding reminder that this could all go away if she stopped fighting it. To which her response was always the same._

_But eventually Izuka got bored of his game. He began getting creative. He placed those closest to her in the worst assignments, the suicide missions and the like. He didn't even fight it when she overturned his decisions. He just smiled his reptilian smile and watched her sweat. _

_Then at night he would take his payment in blood. Kaoru didn't even pretend she had the upper hand. She no longer spent time with others, too often they noticed she seemed subdued. They were all far too observant for her to risk it. If she wasn't in meetings she wandered the base avoiding contact. Her room was always too dark and foreboding. She liked to pretend she wasn't just waiting around for her punishment. Most times she choose not to attend the meetings, spending time alone in the older passageways. She took comfort in the fact that there was one person Izuka could never threaten and he knew it. The Battousai was an ever-silent companionable presence tempering her hellish existence. Though she dared tell him nothing she could sometimes find a few hours of escape with the quiet young man who asked no questions._

_Although she didn't want to admit it she knew, slowly but surely Izuka was breaking her down. He was taking everything from her, and she was just curling up and letting it happen._

_But Kaoru might have been able to take it. She might have stuck it out. Eventually she might have gained enough support that Izuka's demise wouldn't have created the power vacuum she feared would destroy everything her father had lived and died for._

_But it was not to be._

* * *

_Tonight Kaoru had screamed herself hoarse into the gag, which had been helpfully inserted between her teeth._

_She hadn't realized she could hate another human being as much as she did her two tormentors. It ate away at her and burned in her chest like some fiendish beast just waiting to leap free upon her torturers._

_She had gotten stronger most nights she could think around the pain, disconnecting her mind from the sensations that washed over her ever-weakening body. She held still her face stony and unresponsive accepting their ministrations without a sound. They rarely got the satisfaction of her resistance. But this… her body cringed away from the source of pain of its own accord._

_The cigarette butt marked her sins across her back in points of burning agony. Her hands were roped to the bedpost and she was stretched full out on the bed. Unable to move away from the source of pain._

_Her muffled cry cut off abruptly as the cigarette was lifted from her skin. Her breath came in hitched sobs, her body limp with exhaustion from her struggles._

_Izuka's calm voice reached her though the pain, "Hmm…I think three more, will be enough. After all you only spoke up three times during the meeting today, I think you're improving."_

_Kaoru grunted as he patted her back heavily his calloused touch agony on the raw and semi-healed wounds layering her back. Screwing her dry eyes shut she braced herself for three more._

_Then her respite was over and it began again. Her muffled screams were not enough to drown out Izuka's slow count,_

"_thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight…"_

* * *

_The moment Izuka walked into her room that evening Kaoru knew something was different. He had brought none of his usual 'instruments' and he was alone, yet today she had chosen to cancel a particularly risky assignment in the more volatile Ellis Sector._

_Kaoru was sitting on her bed and watched silently as he entered closing and bolting the door behind him she had long ago ceased placing her precautionary traps until after his nightly visits._

_Slowly he walked to her side looming over her petite frame. One hand lifted and Kaoru stilled fearing what he had in mind tonight that he had felt no need to bring Gohei to watch, and help. His hand tilted her face upward gently, studying her features with a slight frown. Kaoru shivered slightly but didn't dare pull away. _

_Finally he spoke, "I think our game has gone on long enough, don't you Kaoru?" _

_Kaoru frowned he usually waited until the end for this speech._

"_I am tiring of this game of yours, I will warn you once. I have been very good to you. So far, you have been treated in a gentlemanly fashion. That will end if you do not cease your games. You will be treated and punished like the whoring slut you are. Do you understand me?"_

_Kaoru could do nothing but nod as true terror finally set in. The monster before her nodded once, then clasping his hands behind his back he walked calmly out of the room. He paused once in the doorway a sneer on his lips, "I wonder, how your Battousai-san would take to sharing?"She heard him call, before the door clicked shut._

_Kaoru stayed up very late that night. She was willing to give her blood to the cause, her parents would have expected nothing less. But this…she was not. Neither could she live with herself if she submitted to him. Then he would have finally broken her. _

_Between a rock and a hard place Kaoru found a crack. For weeks she played the part he wanted. She nodded and agreed. She questioned nothing. But she planned and when she vanished there was no one and nothing that could have stopped her. _

_Kasshin Kaoru died and without a single backward glance Takashi Fuji walked away from more memories of sacrifice and blood than she needed for a lifetime. _

* * *

Hey guys…. Guys…. I'm Alive! That is I'm off hiatus!

A huge thank you to two lovely reviewers who saw I was active again and gave me a gentle nudge. Between a lovely flu keeping me bed bound and your words of encouragement my muse has come back with a vengeance.

My thanks.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

A Promise

Kaoru let her words trail off. Curling her hands into the dark cotton of Kenshin's shirt she cringed into him. His warmth was wrapped around her staving off the icy fear deep inside. Letting the steady beat of his heart drown out the world she braced for his disgust. She was weak, and cowardly. Her selfish actions had destroyed everything her father had lived to create.

Her disappearance had upset the delicate balance of power. Izuka had been forced to clean up his loose ends for fear Kaoru would return and denounce him, but no amount of placating words could repair the fragile semblance of unity. Gohei had been a liability if he turned, so Izuka revealed him as the traitor who had turned Koshijirō in to the city. It was not enough. The resulting fight for dominance was every bit as bloody and destructive as Kaoru had feared. Within a month each faction had cut their losses and disappeared.

Kaoru hated herself, for her weakness, for her fear. Hated that a memory could reduce her to that pathetic stranger from her past.

Oddly she was grateful for Kenshin's silence. It let her imagine that perhaps he forgave her this weakness. The crushing embrace he held her in could be protective rather than infuriated. She could pretend that he wasn't about the recover from his shock and shove her away from him.

Then he moved and Kaoru released her arms from around him. She had her pride. She would not cling pitifully. Despite her resolve she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, keeping her head bowed. She did not want to see the revulsion in those fierce orbs that would make it all too real. Sitting up Kenshin lifted her with him, untangling their legs so she sat sideways in his lap.

One arm unwinding from around her waist Kaoru felt his sword calloused hand slide up her back cradling the back of her head his fingers tangled in her long inky hair, his grip was almost painful.

She would have pulled back but he held her firmly in place her body only an inch from touching his.

She knew he was studying her face his words were a low growl, the promise of death, "give me one reason that man shouldn't meet his end by my hand." But the words were beyond her she was only aware of the way his ki battered her own an unstoppable whirlwind of fire and light. She was helpless against the maelstrom of his aura, anger, sadness, disgust, revulsion, and rage. So much rage… she had never felt his aura so untamed, so wild.

As he spoke he pulled her against him tucking her under his chin. His chest rumbled with his words and his eyes burned molten gold. His wrath was a palpable force in the small room.

Kaoru shivered despite herself. Kenshin's raw fury was scaring her. She deserved it, she was cowardly, weak. But it hurt that even he would turn her away. She had expected that, but now for the first time she actually began to fear what the Battousai might do to her. She had been naïve to think anyone; especially Battousai could possibly forgive her.

Taking a deep breath she braced for the scorn in those bright golden eyes that would match the hatred in his ki. It would hurt. But she was used to it.

* * *

Kenshin realized with a start that his hold on Kaoru was nearly bruising. Immediately he relaxed his taunt muscles feeling guilty at the whispers of fear in her troubled ki. He had been hurting her. Curbing his anger he calmed himself forcefully, shielding her from the force of his ki.

"Forgive me, I did not realize…" he trailed off his voice tight and clipped.

"I was weak," she murmured, "I deserve it."

At her strange words he looked down tipping her face up to look at her. Her bottomless eyes were closed to him and her expression was stoic though a sad smile tugged at her lips.

"Please don't look at me like that Kaoru," he pled remorse in his amber eyes at the deadness of her expression. She looked as if she expected a blow. He died a little inside as she shied from the hand that lifted to her face.

"I understand if you want me to leave," she said a sad acceptance in her soft blue eyes.

Kenshin sighed heavily dropping his hand from her chin to her waist, "No, no…don't take it that way. I'm not angry with you. How could I be? I just…" he paused trying to explain himself trying to calm the rage that burned beneath the words of soothing reason.

Finally he settled for the truth, "I protect people…you were one of those people for a long time…I should have known, should have seen but I did not…Izuka will die. That is justice," he said carefully his golden eyes hard, "I'm sorry, I should not have lost my temper like that…I forget at times the effect it has on some," he apologized softly, wincing as he realized that her fear had been from more than his tense hold.

He had forgotten how ki sensitive Kaoru was. He was rarely around those sensitive to such things anymore and had fallen out of the practice of keeping his ki shielded in his own home.

Her soft quavering voice was endearing sounding more child-like than she had in all the years he had known her, "You don't hate me? You're so angry."

Kenshin tried to smile. "Perhaps I haven't changed all that much after all, you remember. I could clear the meeting room without looking up from my tea."

Kaoru tried to smile and failed her brave face collapsing. Throwing her arms around his neck she burrowed into his shoulder hiding her face.

"I had to leave. It was too much. I'm sorry, I was selfish," she mumbled into his shirt

Rubbing her back gently Kenshin shifted back into the corner of the couch as Kaoru settled into his arms her legs across his lap.

"Hush, you did the right thing, no one could ever hold that against you. Least of all me."

Kaoru only hugged herself to him more tightly, "Mm sorry, I should have known you'd understand."

He said nothing soothing her quietly until her turbulent ki settled into calm. Shielding her from his emotions he thought back all those years ago, to find the hurting girl beneath the meticulously built façade of control. He was a fool, for so long he'd passed it off as grief…and yet…

* * *

_Battousai frowned, his golden eyes on his hands as he ran the oiled cloth over his blade. Meticulously he cleaned the length of steel. He had disassembled the blade cleaning away the traces of blood along the tang and hilt._

_Over the last week he had been approached by no less than seven men all subtly (or less so) trawling the waters for where his loyalties lay. Testing the atmosphere of the room he smiled coldly. Izuka had been watching him for the last half hour. The man seemed to be under the impression he was being stealthy and eyeing Battousai covertly. He had been wondering when the great peacemaker would attempt to secure the loyalty of his sword._

_As it turned out, it took nearly forty minutes for the oily little man to work up the courage to interrupt Battousai. He walked up to Battousai's space along the wall in the main room._

"_ahem…" he began shifting uneasily as the infamous swordsman refused to acknowledge him._

_Finally Battousai took pity slowly looking up from his work letting his cold eyes drift over Izuka dismissively before returning to his blade._

_Izuka seemed to realize this was all the acknowledgement he would receive and began to speak._

"_Battousai-san, I feel that in this time of uncertainty it is important to…how shall I put this, place your loyalties carefully wouldn't you say?" he seemed to expect some response but receiving none he continued hurriedly, "I feel that it would be beneficial if one of your particular skills associated themselves with favorable affiliations so as to, encourage stability. I-" he stuttered his carefully prepared speech and eloquent words leaving him as the manslayer rose, intimidating despite his stature. _

_Battousai was the smaller man but his presence was far more than what Izuka could ever hope to command._

"_Is that a suggestion?" Battousai asked, his level voice calm, "or a threat?"_

"_um- I…certainly I would nev-…"_

_Turning his back Battousai began to walk away. To his surprise Izuka reached out placing a detaining hand on his arm. The man was braver…or stupider than Kenshin had given him credit for._

_Golden eyes flashed to meet brown and Izuka snatched his hand back, sweat beading at his temples under Battousai's baleful glare._

"_I would hope I don't need to remind you that I am a free sword. If that has slipped your mind perhaps you will bear in mind that I pledged my sword to __Koshijirō not to his or any other faction. He is dead. Be careful you do not follow the path the last I owed allegiance to chose. My loyalty did not protect them for long and I owe nothing at all… to you,__" Battousai said his frigid words soft and clear. _

_In the sudden dead silence of the common room the words carried reminding the entire room that it was his blade that had carved the path of blood that allowed the current government to grasp the reins of power and his sword that now haunted their steps. Could they live with the pact they had made with a demon?_

"_I-… um Battousai-san you are aware you will not be trusted in within the new leadership if they cannot be sure of your loyalties. I-…" Izuka trailed off at Kenshin's icy smile_

"_I will no longer be trusted when justice is no longer served. Honorable men know they have nothing to fear from my blade, so tell me Izuka-san, why wouldn't I be…trusted?"_

_Izuka looked rather pasty his ashen face damp with sweat. He said no more as Battousai walked away. _

_Leaving the common area Battousai walked slowly towards his quarters sure that no more petty thugs would be feeling the need to garner his loyalty through bribes, threats, or promises of power in the near future._

_Passing through the mostly deserted hallways he was surprised when he sensed a familiar presence. Taking a detour he headed towards one of the few people whose company he still found tolerable. He was surprised to find the girl in question had sequestered herself in a dark alcove in one of the many winding passages that dead-ended in this particular direction._

_Belatedly he realized his silent approach might startle her, as this particular thought occurred to him Kaoru sensed him her hand flying to the hilt of her bokken half drawing before she saw who had disturbed her hiding place. Glancing up she saw him and relaxed her hand dropping it to her lap._

" _Battousai-san, I thought…never mind," she said softly_

_He frowned slightly, "Kaoru-dono, why are you here?"_

"_Oh, you know…everyone's just so… I needed some head space," she waved a hand dismissively, smiling tiredly as Kenshin lowered himself with smooth grace to the ground at the wall opposite her._

_The silence was comfortable as Kenshin once again dissembled his weapon. Careful hands meticulously wiped and cleaned, caring for his beloved blade. Oiling the leather of the hilt and saya, making sure none of the leather was becoming worn out or brittle._

_Testing the edge of the blade Kenshin frowned. He had not had the time to be this thorough lately. There were small nicks accumulating along the gently curving blade. Removing a small whetstone he began the lengthy process of removing said nicks._

_Reassembling his katana was simple. With a quick twist he slipped the tang home into the hilt securing it well before sliding the blade into the saya. Rising smoothly to his feet Battousai looked over at his small companion. Her eyes were closed her breathing regular and deep with sleep. _

_Crouching at her side he woke her gently, "Kaoru-dono," he murmured, his emotionless voice surprisingly gentle._

_The young woman woke slowly blinking adorably up at him with big sapphire eyes. Covering her mouth she yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily._

"_Mou, thank you, Battousai-san," she mumbled._

_Rising with a groan she stretched, stiff from sleeping against the wall. Kenshin smiled slightly at her disgruntled expression._

"_I will take you to your room," he told her gently though his expressionless tone still brooked no argument,_

_The trip was quiet and they passed a few people though none dared comment. As they reached her door Kaoru pulled the silver key from around her neck._

_Turning to him she smiled slightly, "Thank you Battousai-san."_

_He simply nodded waiting as she unlocked and opened the door stepping inside. For a moment she paused and he nodded to her,_

"_Good night Kaoru-dono."_

"_G'night Battousai-san," she whispered as she began to close the door_

"_Kaoru-dono," he called stopping her._

"_Hmm?" she paused, against the blackness of the room he could only see her small, pale face, her wide cerulean eyes seeming large and vulnerable._

"_If you ever feel like you need head space again, find me, or bring a handgun," he told her softly. _

_Kaoru blinked, her deep blue eyes locking with his and she nodded, "I will… thank you."_

_Watching the door close Battousai waited until he heard the bolt slide into place before walking away. Yes, Kaoru needed someone to worry about her, even if that someone was only a quiet manslayer who owed, at least, that much to her, to her father, for her sweet innocence and kindness to a lonely soul._

* * *

_The meeting room was unbelievably chaotic. Although, as always, the space immediately around the Battousai remained clear. From where he sat he could see Kaoru's drawn expression. She sat next to Izuka looking about the room though her gaze kept drifting to the door longingly. Finally she stood edging to the wall and silently slipping out of the room._

_After a few moments Battousai rose from his place along the back wall and followed. Following the vibrant pinprick that was Kaoru he trailed her silently. She had gotten surprisingly far, with her head start of three minutes, curling up in yet another dark alcove in the western passages. _

_Nearing the bend he knew she was just around he heard the soft, but unmistakable click of a gun's safety and smiled, she had taken his advice. And the unobtrusive, but very effective colt .45 he had procured and left in an unmarked box by her room._

"_Kaoru-dono?" he called softly_

"_Oh! Sorry Battousai-san," she murmured as he came around the corner._

"_No, I am relieved you are not being careless," he assured her_

_She nodded, she was curled up in the corner the gun and her bokken beside her on the ground. He had not seen her up close lately and now that he did he did not like what he saw. Her usually golden bronze skin was pale, almost translucent, and dark circles framed her large cerulean eyes._

_He said nothing, settling to the ground opposite her without a sound. As per their usual silent ritual he began taking apart his blade pulling out his oils, cloths, and the small grey whetstone…_

_Sometime as he worked over the leather of the hilt Kaoru had nodded off, her head pillowed on her drawn up knees. Taking his time he finished caring for the gleaming metal._

_Rising he crouched next to Kaoru's soundly sleeping form, "Kaoru-dono."_

_The tiny teen didn't even stir. Studying her delicate weary features for a moment he slid her bokken into his own belt along with her gun. Careful not to jostle the exhausted teen awake he bent sliding his arms under her bent knees and shoulders._

_Lifting her gently, he worried at the lightness of his burden, surely, she should weigh more? He had known her for what? Two? Three years? That made her…fifteen, no… either way she was disturbingly frail against the strength of his arms. Her weight was barely an armful curled as she was. He was not a large man, yet she still seemed dwarfed, child-like in his arms._

_Her obvious exhaustion worried him, he did not like the thought of her so vulnerable, yet he also knew she was only allowing herself to succumb to the fatigue because she trusted he would keep her safe. It saddened him that she had been forced to such a position, having to watch her back for rivals and enemies at every turn._

_Walking smoothly to her room he fretted most uncharacteristically. Reaching the door he bent balancing his surprisingly light burden in his lap as he eased the silver chain from around her neck lifting it from where it was hidden by her pale green tee shirt. Lifting her once he had the key in hand he turned to face the two, most unwelcome, presences approaching._

_Catching sight of the Battousai Izuka paled a most interesting shade of yellow-grey before regaining his composure and approaching cautiously his rather hulking shadow Gohei following._

"_Battousai-san, I was looking for Kaoru, I have some papers she needs to look at…" he trailed off nervously eyeing the girl in his arms with undisguised speculation._

"_Kaoru-dono needs to rest, they can wait until morning," he told them flatly only really speaking to Izuka the oversized dog would follow his master's lead._

_He spared a withering glare for the gigantic thug, until moments ago his face had worn an all too gleeful expression for the Battousai's liking. _

"_No, they're rather imp-" Izuka began as Battousai cut him off._

"_I'm sure they're not life threatening," his cold voice brooking no argument_

"_Of course…as you say…I'll bring them by later," Izuka managed._

_Battousai could see the hatred simmering under the fear in his dull brown eyes. It was good to remind the man __Koshijirō's daughter was not completely at his mercy.__ With a final calculating glance at the girl sleeping peacefully in the manslayer's arms Izuka headed back the way he had come._

_Battousai glared he did not trust Izuka as far as he could throw him. But, as much as he disliked it, right now the man was one of the things keeping Kaoru safe. He smiled coldly. The moment that was no longer true Izuka would have to watch his back very carefully._

_Turning he unlocked and eased the door open carefully. Shutting it softly behind him he deposited his burden on the bed before locating the light switch. Placing her bokken in the corner he set the handgun within the drawer on her bedside table._

_Sitting on the edge of the bed he eased off her shoes tucking them beside the bed. With a final glance around the room he tossed a light blanket over her before heading for the door, silver key in hand. Turning out the light he allowed a slight smile to cross his face at the peaceful expression on her exhausted features._

_Closing the door softly behind himself he locked the door from the outside before sliding the key under the door. Satisfied he padded silently to his quarters._

* * *

_Kaoru was gone. No one knew anything. And no one could tell him where she had been seen last._

_Battousai growled he would find the person responsible for this. Entering the common room he let his fury sweep the room silencing the chaotic frenzy. Stalking past the close packed bodies as people fell over themselves to get out of his way he made his way toward Izuka quickly._

_Reaching down he hauled the seated man upright by the front of his shirt._

"_Where is she?" he hissed indifferent to the stark terror in the man's eyes._

_Izuka just gapped his mouth opening and closing as if he were some beached fish. Battousai lost patience quickly shaking the thin man roughly._

"_Where did you see her last, and who was she with?" he ground out, worry for the petite teen overriding his usual caution and control. The room had yet to recover from being stunned by his rage and watched expressions of fear and apprehension on their faces._

"_h-her room…no one- she- she was alone," Izuka finally gasped collapsing in a bundle on the floor as Battousai dropped him in disgust. Turning he stalked towards her rooms planning to break down the door if that's what it took. He was about to rip open the door to the common area when a derisive voice met his sensitive ears._

"_Heh, don't worry about him…his stone face is just cracking cause he can't find his little whore."_

_The Battousai turned incredulously, his golden eyes pinning Izuka where he sat on the floor rubbing his throat. A few people looked at the man staggered at his audacity before edging away from him, their eyes glued on Battousai's expression of righteous anger, they at least were wise enough to get out of his way._

_In a move too fast for anyone to see Battousai had pinned him to the wall by his throat his feet kicking ineffectively at the air._

"_You-you can't do this to me," he choked out before Battousai tightened his grip cutting of his words._

"_You're wrong. That girl is innocent of our sins. She is nothing more than a tool to you, I will not let __Koshijirō's daughter __be used by petty thugs. She is a child, she can't see, but I can. You are nothing but a rat. Not even worth killing. Not that they would stop me if I did," resisting the urge to crush his jugular Battousai tightened his grip momentarily before he dropped the man ignoring the sniveling sobs at his feet as he faced the room. _

_Everyone was frozen afraid to draw his wrath._

"_If one of you has harmed the girl, I will be the one to deal with it. Pass on the message," he informed them softly, his voice calm and matter of fact._

_Halfway to her room his head had cleared enough to realize that breaking down the door was probably not the best thing to do, and within fifteen minutes he had located someone who was brave enough to speak to him and able to pick the lock._

_Her room was untouched. Everything that she usually carried with her at all times was there. Even her bokken. Nothing was out of place except that Kaoru herself was conspicuously absent. He knew enough of her to realize that a few sets of clothes were missing from her drawers, but they could have been in the wash. _

_The only thing that gave him hope was that her handgun was missing from the drawer in her bedside table._

_No amount of searching or questioning brought up any information. It was as if she had woken up one morning and simply walked away._

_Eventually Battousai had had to accept that she had left of her own violation. In an odd way he could not bring himself to condemn her, even as he watched the cohesive group __Koshijirō__ had once lead dissolve into bitter and disparate factions. As he watched the ensuing blood bath as different strong arms made their bid for leadership. _

_She had had her reasons, maybe it was the pressure, maybe she simply could no longer bear to send good men to their deaths, whatever her reasons he only wished she had trusted him enough to tell him. He would have helped her get out. He could have set her up in a new life with a new name, he owed__ Koshijirō's daughter__ that much at least._

_To honor an old friend and to protect a new one._

_Eventually he had followed her footsteps, cutting his ties with the name Battousai and living as normal a life one could in the grey area between the law and outright rebellion._

_Few people alive today could still connect Himura Kenshin with the Battousai and those that could were trusted to stay close lipped because the Battousai was a disturbing ghost of the past and his ties to the dissenters of the city had long since been replaced by newer factions. As the cities ever changing underbelly killed off the old and brought in new blood._

_For example, Aoshi, better known as the Okashira in shadier circles, had, with some work, uncovered the past of his ever-reticent contract man, but one did not become the head of the Oniwabanshuu with a loose tongue. _

_Those who met Himura Kenshin knew him as a simple man who was quiet and kept his own council. He had few friends but those lucky enough to count themselves as such knew he could be trusted with their lives. No one quite knew who or what he was, only that he meant the average citizen no harm, though he was not harmless to say the least, and being on his bad side was hard to do but often the last thing you did._

* * *

Yay! Another chapter. I'd like to say thank you to all of my reviewers, and especially all my old reader's who've stuck with me through my hiatus, your words of encouragement have been the kick in the rear I needed to keep me writing.

I hope you've enjoyed a look through Kenshin's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Tracking

He knew the moment exhaustion got the better of her. The human body could only take so much stress and grief. Her arms had slowly relinquished their desperate hold and he eased her back so she was cradled in his arms more conventionally. Her expression was weary but peaceful, and that took the edge off of his guilt.

Disengaging the sleeping woman from around him Kenshin gently laid her full out on the couch. She was still weak from blood loss, her exhaustion was to be expected. Letting his fingers trail over her face gently, he smiled.

Although she might deny it, he knew this woman. She was the stubborn girl-child who lived in her father's shadow, just as she was the withdrawn and abused adolescent who sought relief from her grief with a silent manslayer, and also the not so fragile woman soundly asleep on his living room couch. She was all these things and no weaker for having been them, whether she was willing to believe that or not.

He would let nothing harm what was his to protect. He would not fail her again.

The boy would pay for the injustice he had done to his precious young one, though she was no longer the child he remembered. She was still just as pure and honest in spirit as the child of memory and that man had wanted to mar her with incongruous fear.

It would not be tolerated.

Time had taught him the virtue of patience. There might have been a time when, at this very moment, he would have been hunting Izuka, now however the man's punishment would wait until more pressing issues had been resolved.

That was not to say his younger self had been reckless, no, not even impulsive, he had simply protected, whether the individual or the ideal, with a wrath that was near that of an avenging demon. After all, the ends justified the means.

But Izuka's time would come…The Battousai had never gone back on his word before and Kenshin saw no reason this should change.

Walking into the small kitchen he eyed the phone, hoping for information. However, he knew Shinomori needed time to uncover the information he sought. To think, Kaoru had been so close the entire time. Yet he could have gone another ten years and never known it. Shinomori was meticulously careful with his agents, especially those of the clan. He was simply a… trusted contact and might never have been on the need to know basis to meet Makimachi-san much less her _very_ well hidden friend. After all, what man willingly exposed his intended to a manslayer, no matter how scrupulous he might be?

He wondered how deep Kaoru was with the Oniwabanshuu. She had been skilled, but not skilled enough to create for herself a cover that would have held up under the scrutiny he had brought to bear. That was a thing she must have acquired from the Oniwabanshuu, Kenshin could only wonder what she promised in return.

As he put together a meal he kept an eye on the resting figure on the couch. No, he was not letting Kaoru out of his sight again. He would not allow her disappear nameless into the city once more.

Picking up the phone he made a few calls, much to Aoshi's irritation he did have other contacts who were in some instances more informative than the spymaster himself.

* * *

Kaoru woke to the sound of a quiet phone conversation it was late, a glance at the clock told her it was well past three in the morning.

"You found him?"

"Then what is necessary has been taken care of?"

"Thank you, Shinomori."

"Of course, she will be here."

She heard Kenshin's short clipped tones.

She rolled over burying her face in the couch. How could she have broken down like that? It wasn't like her. Now she felt fragile, like the slightest thing might set her off. Kenshin walked around the couch then, gathering her into his arms.

He understood.

She smiled weakly at him, "I suppose there's no getting away from you now is there?"

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me." he murmured into her hair.

"Hmm, that doesn't bother me nearly as much as it probably should."

"I'm glad." Kenshin said a smile in his rich voice.

"You found him?"Kaoru asked sure of the answer.

"Yes." Kenshin answered calmly, "Picked up by the local cops. His employers posted bail… but the paperwork got botched somehow."

Kaoru turned in his arms so she could see his face, "But I'm still not getting away from you am I?"

"No. Your lease is up in a month. There are apartments open in this building," Kaoru studied him skeptically, Kenshin kept his eyes steady, just beginning the slide into amber, "I cannot adequately look after you from a different sector. You may be assured this complex is as secure, if not more so than an Oniwabanshuu safe house."

"That's a big decision for a girl to make… my housing rotation keeps me safe."

Kenshin frowned, his eyes fully yellow, "If you think you are going to vanish back into an unnamed safe house, you misunderstand my intentions. You are not going anywhere, not without me."

She dropped her eyes mulling it over. A part of her rebelled at having anyone telling her what to do after four years of looking out for herself, she valued her independence… but this wasn't an over protective boyfriend, or a would be stalker, this was Kenshin.

"I'm not a pet, Kenshin. I've taken very good care of myself thus far. I am quite capable," She felt compelled to remind him.

What was she to him? Was she her respected father's treasured daughter? Was she a youngster he found endearing? Was she a ward?

She felt his arms tighten around her waist before one hand gently tipped her face up placing a gentle kiss on her lips. It was so light it was barely a breath. She wondered for a breath if it had really happened, her pounding heart said it had.

"Whatever made you think I saw you as anything less than an equal? Kaoru, I want you to be nearby, not because I think you cannot take care of yourself, but because I think you shouldn't have to live like a hunted creature, "Kenshin paused then his warm honey eyes gauging hers for a reaction.

What he saw made him smile and he leaned down capturing her full petal pink lips, his hands lifting to cradle her face as he took control of the kiss. She let him. It was like drinking tranquility. It had something to do with knowing that when you bed down with the lion you take on his scent, and the hyenas stay away.

They were different people now, but whatever he had become on the outside she still knew him, just as he knew her better than any other. He was softer now, more civilized, at least on the outside. He was more comfortable with himself and others, or perhaps he was only now allowing others close enough to see what she had known was there the entire time.

When Kenshin finally released her they were both panting for stolen breath and he tucked her under his chin, making her feel small and sheltered.

"They both will pay."

"I know."

"You aren't leaving my sight until he is out of the picture." Kenshin told her softly.

Kaoru smiled up at him, her eyes peaceful. It did not truly matter who he spoke of, Izuka or Brad, Kenshin was good for his word, her hunters would be no more. Her days as prey were over.

Kaoru stifled a yawn, for all she had slept her body insisted she had at least four hours before she needed to be awake and she was tired. Kenshin didn't seem to mind so she gave into temptation and let her head drop to his shoulder as sleep overcame her.

It was something a younger Kenshin would never have allowed, but she had been a child then, something she was no longer. Then there had been a stiffness about him, a barrier, that although she was allowed to encroach upon it, she was not allowed to breach.

She understood why and she knew well how long he had looked after her. She had been the innocent child whom in his quiet reserved way he cared for, but at the same time he was not someone he thought she should be in contact with, so there was a distance between them. To her surprise she found she didn't mind. She understood.

Before there had been no choice, they stood alone, to protect themselves, to protect others. They both had for years. It was hard to develop relationships with people who didn't know your name, or your past. Kaoru knew she most definitely had it easier than Kenshin, she at least had a fairly innocuous past, by comparison. Misao was the closest friend Kaoru had and even she only knew Kaoru was running.

She didn't know how long she thought before she fell asleep her head pillowed on Kenshin's solid, warm shoulder. It was a comforting thing to be able to do. The last time she had rested so easily was nearly four years ago. It was a thing to be treasured.

Gently, Kenshin carded his fingers through Kaoru's soft blue-black hair gently massaging her scalp watching as her brilliant sapphire eyes fluttered closed. She was beautiful, yet so small, almost childlike in his arms, delicate, though he knew her not to be. No, she was fiery, his little Kaoru, and he knew this quietness in her was something to be cherished, because soon she would be hiding this softness with a sparking energy about her that he knew all too well.

The look in his eyes hardened as he contemplated the fate of Kaoru's would-be rapist. Kenshin had very little patience for those who would hurt a woman. In a little less than a week Kaoru would be slightly safer in his care for the lack of one man whom he had let off far to easily.

He told himself it was not revenge. If the man had no chance of endangering other woman as he had Kaoru, Kenshin might have been able to let him go. But Kenshin knew better, it would not stop and soon instead of scared women he would be leaving behind battered corpses.

* * *

Aoshi shut the small black phone in his hand turning on his heel as he walked silently from Himura's next target's place of employment. The night was dark around him and his deep gray trench blended well with the shadows. A bustling and respectable looking club on the outside ran a rather interesting business out the back door. They stayed low profile and only did business within a few sectors. Hence they had never brought themselves to the Okashira's attention, until now.

Now, he could only watch with detached curiosity as one of his most reliable agents outside the clan reverted to the fiery demon that had carved the path for a new era and helped it crumble. The man that in some circles was still rightly feared, be you conspirator or government official, the rumors of Battousai were still enough to keep men on their toes.

The Acme Club had brought down a fearsome judgment upon themselves for their unscrupulous hiring criteria. They were one cockroach among a city of rats, yet he knew Himura would not be satisfied until the entire nest had been burned to the ground along with the tick that had preyed upon his newest rescue case.

He was the easy part. After all… unfortunate accidents happened in prison. But he had not been following Kamiya alone, no he had had help, smart help, Aoshi took great pride in keeping his agents safe.

His mind turned the situation over in his mind. He had acquired building plans and intel on the place from various contacts, the operation would go smoothly. It was a small favor to do Himura, for his previous and no doubt future help. The only question that lingered was why _**this**_ girl? Why this incident?

Himura was no bleeding heart for all he had a bit of a savior complex. This was not another one of his 'protect the weak' jaunts that often sent him on various private endeavors that always ended with quite a lot of bloodshed and none of it leading back to the quiet man who might or might not be involved with the Oniwabanshuu. He was too smart for that, too canny for his work to be connected to him though rumors of Battousai continued to circulate unabated despite the years.

It was on one such…excursion that he had first encountered Aoshi.

* * *

The Oniwabanshuu had been cleaning out a large drug ring from the inside when a fiery haired devil had shown up wiping out anything that might have been jokingly called resistance. In his wake he had left a few puzzled operatives and a frightened young doctor. Thankfully, Aoshi had been smart enough to call off his men leaving them with orders to melt into the shadows whilst he dealt with this newest element.

He had nearly been gutted for his efforts, only his own quick reflexes and perhaps in larger part Himura's awareness of the city's important players had saved him from an abrupt and bloody demise. The man had given him one calculating look with hard golden eyes that seemed to lay him open and sheathed his blade returning to his business without a word of explanation.

The man had had the gall to turn his back to the Okashira. Drawing his blade he had it re-sheathed before Aoshi's eyes could understand the movement and a steel lock had clattered to the ground with a clang.

The young doctor within the room stood frozen. The short dagger clenched in her hands fell from numb fingers with a clatter at the sight of the bloodied man in the doorway. His short clipped commands were followed without question and the young woman bundled out of the room while Aoshi stood aside.

About to exit the room Himura had paused. Turning he had bowed slightly to Aoshi who still stood at the edge of the room.

"Okashira, I hope you will forgive me for interrupting your operation. The young lady is under my protection, something Kanryuu failed to respect a week ago. I assure you your operatives are all intact, and I will bother you no longer." His level toneless voice was civil, almost friendly, in a disturbingly detached way, and Aoshi had said nothing watching as the man had disappeared after the woman… Megumi Takani, if he remembered correctly.

Kanryuu had wanted her to develop his newest drug cocktail. She was a topnotch researcher in her field but it was her specialty with folk medicines and poisons that had set her apart. Aoshi had judged it an inconsequential move as they had been about to end Kanryuu's enterprise for good. Apparently he had not researched the young doctor's background well enough. A mistake he had meant to correct, very, very soon.

After a bit of digging he had discovered the identity of the red haired interloper, though he had had trouble connecting the Takani's violet eyed, quiet, and peaceful family friend with the silently efficient killer who's golden orbs were enough to chill the blood of bold men. A man that had taken down no less than seventy armed men in less than an hour with nothing more than a katana and a pair of small caliber guns.

Following that quiet, family friend had run his agents ragged for weeks. He was there one minute and then gone like smoke the next. There was nothing on him, a clean slate, which to Aoshi's mind only spoke of a past worth erasing. Finally he had taken up the job himself. He had tailed the seemingly harmless civilian from one innocuous errand to another until finally the man who moments ago had been strolling down one of the few well lit streets on the block had vanished.

The only option had been the alleyway off to the left. Stepping cautiously into the shadowed turn off he had surveyed the area. Empty. He could sense nothing in the darkness and turned around to leave the alley having lost his quarry. A near silent whump, more the movement of air in the still, humid night than a sound, made him pivot his hands finding the small .22 tucked into his trench.

At his back stood the not so innocuous redhead gazing coolly at him despite the gun pointed unerringly at his heart. His hands were lax and empty at his sides, held just enough away to assure the observant that no weapon was being drawn. A quick glance had informed Aoshi that Himura had just dropped thirty feet with barely a sound and that, had the man his blade, the Okashira would have been on the ground… in two very separate pieces.

A red brow rose, a slight smirk pulling the shorter man's lips, "I don't suppose this unworthy one had done something to merit being tailed by the Okashira himself. Has he?"

Slowly, Aoshi had lowered the gun returning it to its place; there was no sense to it. If Himura wanted him dead, he would be. He saw that now.

"Perhaps it is only that my men have been eluded by a seemingly mild civilian one too many times," Aoshi replied his emotionless voice sounding calmer than he felt.

"Ah, but you see, I have nothing to say to such persons. I am a simple man. There is little about this unworthy one that would interest the Oniwabanshuu." He returned sounding just as civil despite the amber eyes that seemed to burn bright, no matter the gloom.

"Somehow I think not. Simple men rarely interrupt my operations so… efficiently."

Himura shrugged, "You caught me on a bad day, this unworthy one is not looking to cause disturbances any longer. Those days are behind me now."

Now it was Aoshi's turn to raise a questioning brow. His mind whirling as he tried to identify the short redhead with this newest hint, it took him a moment, and then despite himself he took a cautious step back his eyes sharp on the man before him.

Himura smirked keeping his hands lax and open at his sides, nonthreatening. Despite this, Aoshi's hands itched to grasp either his blades or a gun. He resisted the temptation not wishing to irritate this particular man any further.

"I see you do know of this one's previous reputation. I assure you nowadays I do little to rock the proverbial boat," the Battousai said his eyes glinting cat-like in the shadows, with reflected lamplight.

"Hn… I see I may have been tailing the wrong man. My apologies for any inconveniences my men may have caused and thanks that they are all still alive to track others with perhaps a bit more success," Aoshi said cautiously, thinking rapidly as he tried to find a way out of this encounter.

He was being confronted, and not so the Okashira could identify one of the many nightmares that still haunted their city, no this man had a purpose and Aoshi could only hope his corpse was not a part of it.

"You shouldn't blame them. I have been at this game far longer. It has been awhile since any have felt the need to have me followed, though in this particular situation I feel it may be a fault of my own making," Battousai continued seeming to enjoy how the continued small talk was making the unshakable Okashira uneasy.

Aoshi was quiet watching as the smaller man stepped deeper into the shadows leaning easily against the brick wall.

"Few people are able to connect Himura Kenshin with the man whose mere reputation makes even you cautious. It might be best for everyone if it stayed that way. I have a life now. I would not take kindly to it being disturbed. Have we an understanding?"

Aoshi nodded shortly, "That can be arranged, if I can have the assurance the doings of the Oniwabanshuu will not be interfered with further," It was a bold move and Aoshi almost regretted it when he saw a flash of teeth from the shadowed figure before him.

"I have no interest in your doings Okashira-san, my only concern was Megumi-dono and those who were foolish enough to stand in the way. I told you, I am a simple man. I look after me and mine. I'm sure you understand the sentiment."

"Indeed I do, Himura-san, I hope you can forgive my…curiosity as to Takani-san's friend. It comes with the territory."

He might have heard a trace of humor in the level voice that addressed him, "That I can understand all too well, Okashira-san."

Then, quite suddenly, Aoshi found himself utterly alone.

After that there had been nothing for weeks, months, but Aoshi knew to keep his eyes open, and his mouth shut. Slowly, but surely a quiet non-relationship formed between the two, as it seemed the Okashira had been deemed a decent sort and Himura still retained a disturbing ability to know things that even the Okashira had trouble uncovering.

Little by little Himura had carved for himself a place if not within the Oniwabanshuu then surely as a very close outside contact. He was skilled and for these skills Aoshi offered him protection that his freelance position had not.

Goons who'd bothered Himura, rotting in a jail cell telling tails?

Such men vanished all the time.

Building complex piled with corpses and Himura Kenshin's DNA?

Burned.

* * *

Those kinds of incidents he covered on his own, this was different. This was reverting one of his most seasoned operatives into the frighteningly efficient killer who not four years ago was one of the most feared men in the city. He was ice cold, he wanted results and he wanted them now. What Aoshi wanted to know was who exactly Kamiya Kaoru was to the Battousai.

She was a bit of an enigma. While she was affiliated with the Oniwabanshuu she was even farther outside the main stream than Himura and she liked it that way. She was close to Misao, which put her somewhat on his good side and allowed her closer to his operatives that he would have normally allowed for an offshoot handler like herself. He knew that when she had come to them she had been Kimura Sorano an average fighter with a knack for strategy and people. It made her an ideal handler for both information and operatives who needed to be kept low profile. Her in had been a low level intel man who was long gone now, but he'd put her in contact with Misao, then working ground level agent handling and recruitment in an effort to prove her worth to her grandfather.

In the beginning her name had changed every three to six months and her sparse apartment was bundled into a new safe house in a new sector. In the last year and a half she had taken up her current name, Kamiya Kaoru, and for some reason, unbeknownst to him, kept it.

She was reliable, so he had, for the most part, respected her privacy. Though in truth it was more due to the fact that before four years ago the women, Kimura Sorano, Tanaka Haya, Oshiro Nami, and a whole slew of other names she had been filed under, had not existed, nor could he find any trace of her beyond that time. If Misao had ever gotten any information out of her she had said nothing, therefore it was unlikely Kamiya had told her anything at all. She was not one to speak overmuch on herself.

It was not a secret that she was running, only from what she fled. So, he had kept her at arms length. He figured it was something relatively harmless. She was young, so it was most likely family, or occupation. Until now he had no real reason to press her for the details, her past had not caused problems, and neither did she.

She was obviously not of an upstanding family. She was someone familiar with the underbelly of the city and if she was, it was unlikely he would ever find trace of her, girls like her were a dime a dozen in the seedier districts, names changed with each encounter, and she could have been anyone from a petty thief to a mobster's daughter or simply another woman who had made her own way in the world and pulled out on top.

However, now he had to reconsider. To him, although she was a valuable asset, she was a no one, a blank slate. Yet, somehow she knew the Battousai, and not Himura Kenshin. She knew the killer, and not just by reputation, quite well in fact, if his instincts were correct. Yet, she was comfortable, injured, in his home. She was not like the many, many others who saw only the mask of Himura Kenshin, the wolf in sheep's clothing that he preferred to remain. No, there was something intrinsically different about her than any of Himura's other private interactions.

Most of those who had had the fortune, or misfortune to acquire his aid, were those who had met the harmless, polite, irritatingly humble, Himura Kenshin, first. Therefore it was in human nature to dismiss the demon that lived beneath the veneer of civility and say, 'He's changed. He's still the harmless redhead we always knew.'

But Aoshi knew better than that, he had seen for himself, knew from experience that it was only a mask. Himura Kenshin existed because the Battousai had no longer wished to inspire fear in every man he met. A man after his own heart, they lived hard lives and made no apologies, but eventually a man gets tired of running.

Aoshi Shinomori was a man to be respected, he held information that few were privy to and those who looked to deeply into the issue were not often heard from again. The Okashira was a man to be feared, he was the head of one of the largest underground organizations within the city. They kept the balance level, and rarely took sides in the many bids for power made by those of the lower sectors.

He understood why Himura craved anonymity. It only bothered him to see such a man play the bumbling idiot in order to blend in. Now however, he watched with no small amount of satisfaction as that mask slipped, as the young, depressingly polite, lavender eyed, redhead gave way to the fiery amber eyed killer beneath the mask, if a bit more patient and seasoned for his wait.

It was yet to be seen whether or not the past that had caught up with Himura would be good or bad.

Thus he began thinking long and hard about the woman, Kamiya Kaoru.

* * *

I hope this chapter answered a lot of the questions you had… I rather enjoyed writing from Aoshi's point of view… he amuses me immensely.

Thanks to all who've been reviewing, they quite brighten my day.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Coincidence

...

Jan 15, 1984

Kasshin Koshijirō married to Kamiya Narobi

By the power of Judge Matori Hikaru

Witnessed by _

...

The begrimed sheet of paper bore the signatures of all three plus a fourth indiscernible scribbling that accounted for the witness.

The neglected roster was one of many old documents that had never been committed to the city's database. This was both due to the vast quantity of the mostly useless paraphernalia or now irrelevant documentation and the general lack of order and stability allowing for the accomplishment of such tawdry tasks.

Seeing the frail age-yellowed paper crease it his grip Aoshi loosened his hold on the roster filled with the names and signatures of all those married during the winter of '84 folding and tucking it into a pocket in his trench.

It could be coincidence, but before all else he questioned coincidence.

It was known the Battousai had previously served under Kasshin Koshijirō. It was known the Koshijirō had left a ward or heir of some kind, who for several months after his death was know to have led the fracturing group with surprising success before promptly disappearing. It was known that of all the names Kamiya Kaoru had taken the only one she had kept for a sustained length of time was her current.

It could be coincidence that she had chosen the maiden name of the late Koshijirō's dead wife. It could be conjecture, on his part, that she knew the Battousai at all. Just at it could be coincidence Himura had taken her in. It could be found-less speculation he was becoming less harmless and civilian by the hour.

Himura might have never in actuality been close to Koshijirō's ward. One doesn't usually encourage the association of one's assassin with one's children no matter how…scrupulous that assassin might be.

But Aoshi didn't believe in coincidence and his conjectures were rarely proved wrong. The realization that he had in all probability been keeping two of the most enigmatic players of their city's latest upheaval, one the most terrifying and the other surely the most mystifying, under his nose was enough to unsettle even the Okashira.

Himura could don a mask like no other and he only hoped this particular front did not harbor hidden wrath for the young woman who most certainly could have been Kasshin Koshijirō's heir.

He was shocked now to find that Koshijirō's successor had been little more than a girl of a mere sixteen years as Kamiya could not possibly be more than twenty. For all she had very authentic IDs proclaiming her age to be twenty-four. It was with the same skepticism he viewed Himura Kenshin's papers claiming a youthful twenty-five when the man must be nearly in his thirties for all those falsely naïve lavender eyes refused to show it.

Shinomori was before all else an operative and a good one. Such observations came to him on instinct ruminating about in his mind as he waited for the information to fall into place.

And fall into place they did, followed by a most uncharacteristic spike of emotion be it apprehensive or anticipatory he was unsure, but some long honed instinct told him that Himura's usual class of mayhem was about to experience an upgrade. Be it due to Kamiya's head for strategy or his newfound emotional investment, it mattered not.

He, however, would need to ponder what to do with this information. Himura had revealed his past to the Okashira of his own violation. He might not take so kindly to having Kamiya's past uncovered and Aoshi had no wish for an early demise. He harbored no illusions about the lengths to which the 'civilized and gentle' Himura Kenshin would and had gone to in order to keep his friends safe. Nor did he care to think on how his usual bounds might be stretched for an old acquaintance. Especially, one who knew him from the bygone days when his name had embodied the still vivid nightmare that was whispered of today.

The Battousai, if the Okashira was a frightening shadow player, he was a demon incarnate, and that was putting it mildly in most men's minds.

With that suitably dampening thought he slipped silently into the apartment he now shared with Misao. At the thought of her, feelings of tenderness, which he so rarely if ever expressed in public, arose warming his glacial, gray gaze.

When no piercing squeal of welcome met his quiet, but not silent disarmament near the door. As well as the resetting of various traps and precautions the two, radically different, yet equally cautious, individuals now sharing the abode, placed upon all possible entrances to their home he felt a sliver of concern.

Resetting the spring on a small poisoned dart with infinite care he paused considering the device. It was one which if triggered by an unwary intruder with a lock pick would render said unfortunate insensible within fifteen seconds.

While he and Misao were both coming to embrace more modern and advanced electronic monitoring systems ranging from motion detectors to cameras and pressure plates they never failed to place more… traditional traps as well.

Even the most advanced security system could be bypassed or tricked, while such rustic tactics that they still employed were no longer expected and thus no longer guarded against. Few outside the clan now possessed the skills and training necessary to detect and disarm such devices before falling prey to them.

Putting this musing aside he divested himself of his signature trench coat draping it nearly over a chair before venturing out of the dining/entry area to look into the living area. There he located his abnormally silent Misao. Asleep, curled awkwardly in the corner of their much worn but well loved beige couch.

He smiled at the image of his sprite that met his eyes, her fresh youthful features looked even younger in repose, crushing the pang of guilt he felt at the sight of her ensconced within his home. To ward off his remorse for the one moment his famed control had slipped and he had taken her for himself, he held up his promise to the late Okina that he would look after her.

It had been wrong of him to take advantage of her grief to ingratiate himself to her loving heart. Wrong of him to foster with such care the relationship between them when he knew very well how much danger any affiliation to him brought her.

Compared to him she was surely some fey creature. That a creature so bright and lively could be so befitting him was cruel to her at least. Yet, with her indomitable will and character nearly as at home in the shadows of their 'Game' as he, she had carved out a place in his heart and would not easily allow herself to be dislodged no matter what his common sense told him.

So instead he bound her to him as tightly as he was able. Currently she was sequestered within the dim room surrounded by various half emptied boxes, evidence of only one of the chains he had willingly thrown round his little sprite's neck in another effort to keep his flighty love from escaping his all too unlikely grasp.

Moving silently to her side and stepping deftly around the multitude of boxes in various stages of metamorphosis into some semblance of order, he bent lifting her feather light frame into his arms. He allowed a slight smile to cross his lips as she curled into his warmth, lightening his grim thoughts.

In a way he couldn't help it. He was the Okashira. It was impossible for him to enter a venture and not think of every possible eventuality. That part of him wanted desperately for his operative not to be unduly endangered. And, in a word, he was the danger, yet for the life of him he knew he would never be able to distance himself from her. No, she would have to be the one who fled and even then he doubted his ability to let her go.

That was the thing his much suppressed and far less rational side feared.

Moving with her smoothly into the bedroom they now shared he lowered her into the mattress watching as she stirred her vibrant emerald eyes flickering open. A sleepy smile quirked her lips when she saw his face.

With it he banished his fears. His bondage was not one sided for his Misao had fought long and hard to deserve and hold her position at his side. She welcomed his chains and in turn entangled him more tightly in a gossamer web of promises and assurances she prized from his lips one thread at a time.

Dropping a soft kiss on her lips with a tenderness few but Misao ever witnessed he left her side for a moment to change before joining her once more. Slipping his arms around her he savored the easy affection she gave thoughtlessly. She had an unwavering ease around him that few if any felt in his presence and sleepily greeted him by curling into the shelter of his larger frame fisting a hand in the material of his shirt as if to keep him at her side. Her drowsy mumble barely reached his ears.

"Meant t' wait up for you. Doin'sumthin' t' 'elp 'ru? 's good, maybe she'll stop runnin'," she murmured into the bedding.

Aoshi smiled slightly, indulgence for Misao softening him on the subject. For all Kamiya's secrecy she and Misao were thick as thieves.

"You shouldn't have waited up and yes, that's what kept me out," he offered, curling an arm around her slender shoulders to pull her closer. She made a muffled noise of ascent nuzzling closer, drowsiness giving her a few rare moments of tranquility.

Aoshi pulled the blankets up over them tucking his treasure close to his heart as he dropped off hoping to catch a few hours sleep before morning.

* * *

Kenshin woke early as he always did. Coming to his feet easily off the couch he padded silently to the door. As expected a thick manila envelope lay inside the door. Scooping it up, he spread its contents out over the table. Surveying the materials Shinomori had provided him he felt a grim smile distort his face. Everything from building plans, reports, names and attached pictures of the leaders of this particular arms ring, as well as any notable fighters among the lot and estimated numbers.

It was a small job, but like everything else he would make sure it was done thoroughly. The Acme Club would leave no loose strings from which a new nest could breed. He was unsurprised to hear the soft shuffling step that originated behind him and waited patiently as Kaoru limped haltingly out of the bedroom her steps ginger on her healing ankle.

He stayed where he was hands planted on the sturdy table leaning over the maps, diagrams, and paper. He knew from the steely determination of her ki that she would not take kindly to his desire to sweep her off her feet and deposit her safely on the couch. No, such an action would not go over well at all. Finally, she reached his side resting her weight heavily on the table she peered down at the information.

Leaning forward he saw her wince and despite himself reached over lifting her easily off her feet settling her on the edge of the table. He ignored her mild glare continuing to peruse the information.

"Your plan?" she asked drawing a finger along a back hallway within The Acme Club, the building was in truth separated into two delineate areas.

The first consisted of the bar, dance floor and private rooms affiliated with their more legitimate business, the other consisted of a variety of hidden in plain sight rooms and passages, and the second floor that catered to their more lucrative activities.

Kenshin pulled a diagram of the building atop the other papers and traced a path, "Enter here, if I'm stealthy they won't know they've been hit until it's too late, and I can clean out the security with a minimum of difficulties."

Kaoru nodded tapping the nail of her index finger against the public area nearly adjoining the back entrance Kenshin meant to use.

"It's too public you might be seen. All it would need is a gunshot or a shout."

Kenshin said nothing awaiting her plan.

Her brow furrowed slightly as she studied the building plan. Carefully she tapped various places within the public areas, near the bar, the DJ booth, the dance floor, along with the edges of the largest rooms and in the corners of private ones.

"Smoke bombs, here, here, here. Those who know nothing will clear out with the fire alarms, anyone who has a hand in the business will try to save the merchandise or find the intruder. Then you won't have to worry about witnesses." She said looking up to gauge his reaction to her words.

Kenshin thought over her plan for a moment. He would lose the element of surprise, but he would dealing with mediocre resistance at best, however, even those with average skills can raise the alarm, and he didn't relish the idea of drawing any unaffiliated into the bloodshed.

It was a sound plan, the only question being how to get the smoke screens in place the club catered to a very 'select' crowd as the owners had no wish to draw undue attention to the darker side of their business. Thus they were neither so seedy so as to draw lowlifes that might draw authorities, nor were they so classy to draw only those top tiers of the respectable population who might draw unwelcome eyes to their establishment.

He supposed the best description would be that entrance was granted if you looked respectable enough not to be dealing drugs to the regulars but not so respectable as to notice and report anything shady that that might be going on in the corners. A prowling ground for call girls looking for a good haul, harmless, to the eyes of the authorities.

"How do you plan on getting the smoke screens into place?" he asked.

Kaoru grinned, "I haven't worked as a waitress for the last four years. I'm a contact and coordinator for those the Okashira wishes to keep at arms length from his organization. Give me a week to get back on my feet and I will provide you with one hell of a diversion."

Kenshin nodded shortly processing the information she had provided his expression turning thunderous, "I know Shinomori, why was this complication not dealt with when it began?"

Kaoru put a hand up to stay is misdirected protective wrath and grimaced slightly, "Honestly, I'm close with Misao. I get the feeling Shinomori isn't comfortable with the fact I'm a blank slate. I don't think he ever found any information on me from before. I didn't need to give him a reason to think I wasn't safe for Misao so I play my cards close to my chest. You must have noticed how surprised he was when he showed up here." She paused for a moment, "Though that may be because it was you who found me…"

Kenshin sighed from anyone else it would have been ridiculous. From Kaoru it was to be expected. She never remembered to look after her own wellbeing as well as she did others.

"Foolish little one, if nothing else Shinomori looks after his assets." Kenshin growled affectionately seeing only the top of her ducked head as he pulled her into a hug.

Kaoru wrinkled her nose, whacking him slightly on the chest with her open palm, "I know, but I needed the protection the Oniwabanshuu provided. I didn't want to rock the boat for such a petty reason."

He opened his mouth to dispute her definition of petty but shut it once more when she lifted her hand in a threatening gesture.

Instead he dropped the subject, "As you wish, I'll get you what you will need. Anything personal you have that I can pick up for you?" he redirected the conversation to lighter topics, like say, the imminent demise of Acme and all those who had been foolish enough to earn his ire.

It seemed the right move for Kaoru's glare morphed into a rather devilish grin, "Just tell Misao two things, call girl and diversion. She'll get everything I need personal wise."

Kenshin blinked in confusion but nodded unaware he was walking into a trap involving a hyperactive Misao empowered with glitter, makeup, and hair accessories.

* * *

Megumi made another house call that evening, after business hours, and the women quickly closeted themselves in the bathroom.

"Well, you're face is healing up nicely. I brought a few ointments to help with the scarring," the doctor offered, calmly producing a jar with a card taped to the lid, placing it on the counter beside Kaoru, who perched on the toilet seat while Megumi inspected her ankle.

Kaoru lifted the card curiously, "A woman's shelter?"

Megumi gave her kept her eyes on her work, as she wrapped the ankle, "One is not in my profession long without learning the difference between trauma victims and long term domestic abuse."

"The one who did that is long gone," a touch of pride filled her voice, "I left."

Standing up Megumi met her eyes steadily, "I'm glad… it's more than most women can say,"

Kaoru stripped off her shirt briskly, allowing Megumi to inspect the slightly raised wound on her chest, Kaoru had removed the stitches herself, a day ago,"So you didn't tell him… earlier."

Megumi's brown eyes snapped from her work, "You are my patient. I would not reveal non-pertinent medical information to a caretaker who is neither your guardian nor your relative."

Kaoru smiled in relief, finally feeling she could trust this lady doctor, "Thank you for that… I wasn't sure, because you seemed so close. But why a shelter… isn't Kenshin's apartment just about the safest place I could be?"

Megumi smiled ruefully, "He has a bit of a hero complex, its true… but I wanted you to know you didn't have to go home when you leave, if the one who hurt you was there."

* * *

More backstory… I hope you don't mind seeing so little of our leading couple. Thank you for all of the reviews, they make me happier than they probably should.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Like Old Times

She healed quickly, her body long accustomed to functioning well under stress. She had essentially stolen Kenshin's bed for a week during her convalescence. This morning she had taken an ace bandage and several thin metal pieces from her hosts very well stocked medicine cabinet and settled in the center of his bed to create a brace for her ankle.

Carefully, she examined her work. With the swelling of her joint almost completely receded this slender brace would allow her to wear normal shoes with almost complete mobility. Her wounds had healed well and Megumi had given her a nearly clean bill of health yesterday. Kaoru was confident that Misao would be able to make her remaining injuries disappear almost entirely with the correct application of makeup this evening.

Rising she tested the contraption… minimal discomfort. Balancing on her bad foot she executed a slow front kick, followed by a side kick and a round house just to test her fighting ability if it came down to that. She refused to be a liability. Other than a bit of stiffness with the back kick she would only need to keep anyone from directly striking her ankle. Pulling on a sock to hide her activities, a broad grin spread over her face and she strode confidently out of Kenshin's bedroom.

He looked around the kitchen partition at the sound of the door, "Kaoru, should you be walking on that?"

He inquired turning back to the stove. She grinned and scattering her ki snuck up behind him delivering a high kick that missed him by inches when he leaned slightly forward at the last moment.

"Gah! How can you tell?" she exclaimed exasperated.

There was a smile in his voice when he responded glancing over his shoulder at her, "experience… and I could hear the linoleum rippling when you stepped there," he gestured at a slightly warped section in front of the sink.

Kaoru frowned and sighed dramatically, "Fine then…_be_ that skilled."

Pivoting on her heel she caught him by surprise and snapped the ends of her ponytail across his face, the stinging black stands just clipping his nose. Kaoru sensed him flinch back startled and giggled before she beat a quick getaway.

* * *

Things had come together smoothly, thanks to Aoshi's willing assistance. It helped immensely that they had both ceased their puffed up posturing about 'thier' women spending time with the other. Misao had practically moved into his home during daylight hours, and no matter how 'trusted' an associate Kenshin was, the Okashira would always see Battousai.

Kenshin was grateful for this tentative trust and went out of his way not to test it. He treated his two houseguests with utmost care not to unnerve the smallest of his company. He seriously doubted Kaoru could be frightened. Just last evening she had been rummaging through his linen cabinet and had uncovered one of his stashed weapons. She had happily hefted the forty-five weighing it for ammo, before taking aim at a pitcher in the kitchen. He could have sworn he heard her giggle as she returned the gun to its place.

Kaoru seemed to have picked up on this caution instinctively and made sure her friend was too absorbed in her needs to worry at all about the identity of their host. She had proven remarkably good at needing aid for everything from sitting up to eating, thereby keeping Misao hopping. The instant the door shut behind her small friend all such needs vanished and he received a dark glare for even thinking of pampering her.

The days passed quickly. Kaoru had adapted to his habits with ease. It was an assignment day, so if anyone could snatch more sleep the couch had pillows. It was a surprisingly lazy day. None of the usual humming tension filled his blood as he basically napped the daylight hours away.

Then Misao appeared.

* * *

Kaoru almost giggled at the pole axed expression on Kenshin's face. He was currently surveying an overburdened Misao who stood in his doorway, no less than three suitcases hanging off her person.

"Hiya! Now scoot mister, I've got work to do," she announced barging blithely into the apartment.

The look had yet to fade by the time Misao had hustled her into the bathroom and locked the door. It was then her turn to look horrified as the true extent of her friend's arsenal was revealed.

"No, oh no, this is way, way too much."

The younger rolled her eyes tugging her friend down on a chair before the mirror.

"I think the lady doth protest too much," she said in a mock solemn tone.

Kaoru gave her a look and Misao giggled a broad grin breaking the pose, "You, my friend are a distraction, therefore, I have full reign to make you distracting!"

Shooting a horrified look at one of the open suitcases Kaoru uttered a soft whine of protest before Misao began.

Several hours later the door was flung open, crashing against the wall. Kaoru backed out looking almost unrecognizable. She had caught on of Misao's hands in hers and was holding it away from her body as she backed out the door.

"No, no I am done!"

"C'mon! It's the finishing touch you've let me do so much."

"Exactly, be satisfied, you demonic fiend."

"It doesn't look finished!" Misao complained.

"Oh yes, yes it does."

Misao stopped struggling and frowned darkly at her friend, "Fine… I leave it."

Heaving a sigh of relief Kaoru released her, turning around to face Kenshin.

"So, what do you th—" her question cut off with a startled squeak as Misao plastered something over her left shoulder blade.

"Neyahaa! Can't remove it now for fifteen minutes unless you want to have random black smudges across your back all night!" the smaller woman crowed, triumphant.

Kaoru whipped around her hands curled to grasp a throat and Misao danced happily out of reach, "You little—!"

"Twerp!" Misao sung out before slamming the bathroom door in Kaoru's face. There was the distinct click of the lock and Misao's giggles through the door.

Approaching cautiously Kenshin touched the palm sized piece of synthetic cloth or canvas, well soaked in some sort of developing agent.

"If I may be so bold… what exactly is this?" he asked.

Kaoru groaned from where her forehead rested against the door, "That, is a tattoo."

"It will come off with soap and water when this is finished," he soothed the fuming woman.

She covered her face a low wail escaping, "No, it won't. She knows me better than that. This is semi-permanent ink. In three to four weeks it will be reabsorbed into my skin. Till then… tat."

"Oh…"

" 'Oh' is right."

"Umm… why?"

In an artificially high pitched voice obviously intended to imitate her friend Kaoru explained, "Everybody with half a brain can pick out a temp. This is what tattoo parlors will use to let prospective customers see what the finished product will look like without committing."

From behind the locked bathroom door Misao called out, "You should thank me…And I don't sound like that!"

Kaoru sighed rubbing her temples, "Whatever, it's done, other than that how do I look."

She turned slowly for emphasis.

Kenshin watched her a small smile on his face. It was something utterly other than what Kaoru would pick for herself, but then so was his own outfit.

Thigh high, square heeled boots in shiny patent leather put her on eye level with him. A ripped mini jean skirt that ended in a tasseled edge of black silk squares sifted revealing tantalizing glimpses of pale thighs. An actual corset began just below her navel, it was matte sapphire blue edged in black lace and made her breasts seem well… even more well endowed. A black leather choker was studded with large sapphire colored glass gems and similarly gaudy sapphire colored jewels dangled from thin black chains on each ear.

Her hair had been pulled up with two black chopsticks still more of the blue gems dangling from these and the rest of her hair fell in a cascade of inky curls that brushed the nape of her neck.

The overall effect served to make her hair seem blacker than night and her eyes nearly electric blue.

He coughed, "You look…different." Seductive… not mentioning seductive.

When the time came he helped her peel the applicator strip off her back revealing a branch of jasmine blossoms, five blossoms were shown falling from the branch and these were each outlined in blue.

Nervous at his silence Kaoru twisted around trying to see what it was, "It's bad isn't it… probably a heart… or worse… butterflies."

"No, it's not too terrible, jasmine blossoms… it's classy… as far as tattoos go."

"Fine then… tell Misao she can come out… I need to go find a way to hide knives in this outfit."

He quirked a brow, "Where did you get knives?"

She smiled at him, "Misao brought me my set, and the chopsticks, actually good quality steel. While the rest of this monkey suit may burn for all I care, I'm keeping the chopsticks."

"What about the smoke bombs?" he was eyeing her ensemble rather critically. There was no way she was hiding those on her.

"The boning on the bottom edge of the corset isn't real boning, the seams on the skirt have been stuffed, and there are three down the inside edge of the boots."

Then she disappeared into his room her tail of curls swishing back and forth revealing the soft, soft skin at the base of her neck.

When she returned it was time for the show to begin.

* * *

It was just past midnight, the high point of the night, Kaoru had had trouble moving at all, the dance floor was packed with sweat slick young bodies, and the blinding lights flashing intermittently from the DJ station near the back of the club, was quite ruining her night vision…

No matter, the crowd meant it was hard for security to zero in on one person, namely her. At the moment she was seated in one of the circular booths on the edges of the room.

There was a loud pop, and a billow of smoke from near the DJ's stand. Kaoru heard a chorus of confused shouts, and then the fire alarms were blaring, and three more bombs went off smoke rapidly filling the room.

General pandemonium spread in seconds and it was a simple matter to duck down under the table and wait. Soon, anyone who wasn't aware of the shadier things going on behind the bar would be gone. Already employees were fighting against the crowds trying to put out what they assumed was an electrical fire, before it spread to something dangerous… like the ammo cash.

Just as they managed to reach the area, the second round of bombs went off, sending the less hardy diving for cover.

* * *

As a door behind the bar swung open and more men rushed out Kaoru rose and in the thick screen of smoke slipped in as the door slammed shut. Left… Aoshi's intel said the weapon's cash was on the second story, above the dance floor.

"Oye! What're you doing here?" Someone yelled.

Kaoru snorted, "Well, I was fucking your boss, but he ran off when the alarms went."

A large hand closed on her wrist, "So what're you doin' wandering around, huh bitch?"

She directed a cutting glare at the man who dared detain her, "Unless you want to have a personal meeting with Daro yourself, you will kindly LET GO."

The detaining hand dropped away instantly and she rolled her eyes, "I want my purse, you idiot, I left it in his office," as she walked off she waved airily calling out, "You needn't worry about me hun, I'm a regular."

And with that she was around a corner and gone, after all, a saucy call girl was the least of their problems right now.

Up the stairs, one, two, three, oh look, the Battousai had been here… ahh yes.

She quickly retrieved the lock picks that had been conveniently disguised as metal accents on her corset. The lock was a good one, but aside from the body, the hall was empty and from the screams and shouts below, it was likely to stay that way.

Several minutes later the lock gave with a protesting groan of metal on metal, and the door swung open. My oh my… someone had been very naughty. There was enough C-4 in here to take down the whole building.

A final charge was concealed in the heel of her boot, the timer already programmed was activated at a touch and she made sure her addition to the cache was unnoticeable, hidden well beneath the first layer of C-4 bricks. Perfect.

She swung the door shut behind her, hearing it lock with a click. She paused briefly to smear her lipstick, and twist her corset so her breasts looked to have been shoved hastily back in, and took off down the hall at a panicked run, whimpering and wringing her hands.

Once outside she blended in perfectly with the throng of evacuated patrons and rubberneckers gawking at the building which still billowed smoke from every open door and window.

She should go… It would be best she were gone before the blast went off. Not much time, the building had to go before any emergency crews decided to be heroic. With a final long look at the club, now reduced to little more than a kicked anthill she turned away, unsurprised when a man in tight white pants and a scarlet shirt, the very image of dandy, fell in beside her, his arm falling heavily across her shoulders.

"Ano… I may have miscalculated the trajectory of a few bullets from a submachine gun," A familiar voice huffed with a rueful laugh beside her ear.

"Heaven preserve me," she muttered as cops began shoving aside the crowd trying to make room for a fire engine to get down the narrow street.

Three, two, one.

The ensuing explosion nearly toppled her and her burden off their feet, but Kaoru kept hers an managed to pull Kenshin further onto her shoulders, half dragging him away from the scene.

"C'mon, let's get you home, it will be just like old times," Kaoru said as she raised a hand to flag down a taxi.

END

* * *

Wow. The end. Guys… I actually finished a story that was on hiatus. Finished. Finished. HAHA. All the accomplishment. I hope it wasn't too abrupt, opinions are welcome, I'm still thinking about whether or not to include an epilogue… dunno. I just really have to many things going on right now to know where to go with this fic, so its best left here for the time being. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me from the beginning and those of you who found me the second run about. I have really enjoyed hearing from all of you. Hopefully now that this is done I'll have the impetuous to pick up some of my other err… not abandoned… long term storage stories.


End file.
